Colateral
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: [Imagen por FiammahGrace][Reto Crack: rompiendo el canon]Y Claire iba a contar su historia, la de ellos, la que surgió del olvido, sabía a traición y terminó por robarse cada uno de los espacios en blanco de su libro sin terminar, de la manera en que él lo merecía. Con las emociones eternas que Frederic Downing le había hecho experimentar; el deseo, el amor, el dolor, la decepción.


**Colateral**

* * *

Frederic Downing & Claire Redfield

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes de Resident Evil me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Capcom.

**Advertencias:** Historia romántica. Con r mayúscula. De verdad, es para leerlo en uno de esos días lluviosos y con unos brazos a tu alrededor. Quedan advertidos.

Esta historia participa en el reto **Crack: rompiendo con el canon**, del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Espero que lo disfruten y me hagan saber su opinión.

* * *

Me gustaban sus caricias y su pelo  
y sus horas que eran mías,  
y mis labios en su piel.  
Y el aroma de ese perfume indiscreto  
que acostumbraba en el cuello  
donde tanto le busqué.

Me gustaban las bombillas, los días de sombrillas,  
y tener su mano después,  
Ay, y cómo me gustaba mirarla y besarla,  
y poderla besar otra vez.

Me gustaba la llegada de las horas de llover.  
Y me gustaban su prisa y cómo flotaban sus pies.

**Días de sombrillas ****— Fernando Delgadillo.**

* * *

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

Estamos acostumbrados a que las historias inicien de cierto modo. 'Érase una vez en sitio lejano…' 'En un reino, hace muchos años...' 'Todo comenzó cuando…'.

Aquella es la manera en que se presentan los cuentos infantiles y una que otra novela desafortunada. Y aunque nunca ha existido una vía apropiada para relatar el inicio de una historia, quizá improvisar sea lo mejor cuando se trata de vivir nuestra creación literaria.

Porque para Claire Redfield, eso era vivir. El escribir los capítulos más arriesgados, gastar sus días agregando páginas y páginas de inverosímiles acontecimientos. Esa había sido su prioridad antes de que toda la tragedia de Raccoon City tuviera lugar. Y quizá todavía después de que ese desastre le marcara el alma y el corazón, buscó la forma de agregar las mejores anécdotas a ese libro que era el resultado de su rebeldía, de una pasión secreta por exprimir los días que le fueron asignados y no dejar nada para después.

Por eso ella no iniciaba los relatos de modo convencional. No creía, desde niña, en los caballeros montados en corceles —con los crines de fantasía volando en el aire—, que asesinaban dragones y rescataban princesas.

En las historias debía de existir un poco más de equilibrio, a su opinión, y el villano no siempre debía terminar hundido en la desdicha, condenado a un calvario para el resto de su existencia.

Y Claire iba a contar su historia, la de _ellos_, la que surgió del olvido, sabía a traición y terminó por robarse cada uno de los espacios en blanco de su libro sin terminar, de la manera en que _él _lo merecía. Con las emociones eternas que Frederic Downing le había hecho experimentar; el deseo, el amor, el dolor, la decepción…

Porque no todo era blanco o negro, sino un efecto colateral de la perspectiva.

Así pues, se dispuso a relatar lo que fueron sus días cálidos y los sombríos, los besos robados y las caricias espontáneas; los instantes que murieron en silencio y las palabras que parecían reventar apenas se separaban de sus labios. Los finales que no se sabe si son dulces, o amargos.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

_Él era una noche oscura y tormentosa._

_En realidad, quizá era una noche de luna, pero igual de oscura y tormentosa que el resto de las noches que carecen de este astro plateado._

Claire lo conoció en una de esas reuniones sociales de requisito. Como activista de TerraSave en Norteamérica, y una de las principales promotoras de las marchas anti-bioterror, estaba obligada a buscar la manera de recaudar fondos, y lidiar con uno que otro miembro ejecutivo de las principales farmacéuticas que se hallaban en el mercado.

Samuel Dickinson fue el encargado de presentarlos, debido a que la empresa WilPharma, tenía cierto interés en mantener a los protestantes y colaboradores de TerraSave tranquilos, pues la tensión entre ambos elementos durante los últimos meses, parecía haberse incrementado de modo alarmante.

—Señorita Redfield, él es el doctor Frederic Downing, uno de los principales ejecutivos y socios de WilPharma —había mencionado Samuel, un hombre de baja estatura y de ascendencia afroamericana, al tiempo que le daba paso al tal Frederic.

La chica conectó miradas con el recién llegado y por un momento sintió que su mano titubeaba.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, por lo menos alcanzando el metro ochenta y pico de estatura. Utilizaba lentes de carcasa delgada, de aspecto metálico. Sus ojos eran de un celeste escandaloso, y su cabello era una combinación serena del plateado con un blanco brillante que no conseguía avejentar sus rasgos. Llevaba un elegante traje negro, una camisa lisa de color blanco, y la corbata de etiqueta, negra raso y sin bordado, para no romper con la tradición de las noches de salón.

—Un… un placer conocerlo, doctor Downing. Soy Claire Redfield —fue lo que consiguió decir la mujer, algo turbada por la súbita interrupción del que había sido presa. Momentos atrás había estado conversando con su asistente personal, Daisy, quien se retiró al tocador, dejándola vulnerable a cualquier clase de conversación o secuestro premeditado por parte de los otros invitados; en su mayoría eran inversionistas farmacéuticos, médicos o ingenieros genetistas. Claire extendió la mano con la intención de estrecharla con el hasta entonces desconocido, pero éste la sorprendió inclinándose hacia ella, elevando ligeramente la extremidad de la jovencita, besando el inicio de sus nudillos con el rozar más sutil de sus labios.

—El placer es todo mío, señorita Redfield —respondió el mayor, al tiempo en que sobre su rostro ario aparecía una sonrisa delgada pero bien marcada. Algo hubo en ese gesto que a Claire le pareció triste, pero lo dejó pasar. Su notable acento inglés complementaba su porte, y era difícil poner atención en otra cosa. O al menos así le pareció, al ser consumida por ese par de orbes que se atrevían a ser más claras que el cielo. De su presencia se desprendía un olor a sándalo y laurel que le venía perfecto, como si hubiesen podido enfrascar su personalidad y repartirla en un líquido de exorbitante aroma.

Hubo un choque eléctrico de su par de manos que todavía no habían osado soltarse.

Incluso Samuel, miembro honorífico de TerraSave en su división europea, pudo notar esa descarga de energía que pareció liberarse de dos voluntades iguales pero de naturalezas distintas.

La música clásica detuvo su ritmo durante un microsegundo, y se quedó allí, sosteniendo la nota tan despacio, que su sonido fue más bien una ilusión.

Porque los momentos elementales, los encuentros que incluso podrían escapar del azar, duran un mero instante, y podemos preguntarnos si en realidad ocurrieron o tan solo se trató de una alucinación.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

La fiesta se llevó a cabo en un salón campestre, cercano a un lago pacífico de tamaño precario; le rodeaban los abetos y oyameles, así como los arbustos de mediana envergadura. Reinaba sobre el cielo una luna sonriente, y el clima favorecía el uso de los vestidos ligeros. La estructura era enorme y estaba rodeado con estatuas de romano, complementado con pasajes que debían, por su aspecto, pertenecer a la realeza. Brillaban lámparas de fuego artificial y plantadas en los bordes de todo sendero, se hallaban las camelias, lirios y rosas de tono pastel.

Frederic creyó que sería otra de las reuniones donde él se sentaba a hablar acerca de sus conocimientos de biología y autos caros. Esta opinión cambió radicalmente cuando, entre la multitud, notó a esa mujer pelirroja, sentada sola en una mesa orillada hacia la derecha del centro social.

Usaba un largo vestido de color azul rey, de una tela satinada deslumbrante, que abandonaba al descubierto la piel que corría por el centro de su busto hasta por encima de su vientre, y carecía de mangas. Era ajustado, por lo que sus curvas de sirena deleitaban con la evidencia de una cintura cernida, presumiendo unas caderas amplias que acompañaban a unas piernas cuyos músculos definidos parecían ser sólo una tentación más de esa amplia lista.

Discretamente, preguntó a uno de sus colegas si conocía a la mujer de cabello color fuego, y resultó ser que su compañero y ella habían pertenecido al mismo consejo de lucha contra el terrorismo biológico.

Así fue como consiguió acercarse a ella, aunque poco conocía de su carácter.

Frederic era una persona calculadora, que jugaba siempre a su favor; WilPharma atravesaba por una crisis en sus relaciones públicas. Si pudieran mejorar la imagen de la empresa ante los activista y los defensores de derechos humanos… su situación económica y las acciones de la corporación podrían elevarse, y entonces él sería recompensado.

Downing vio la oportunidad perfecta de tener una entrada 'especial' a los cuarteles de organización de TerraSave, y no la pensaba desaprovechar.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

A lo largo de la madrugada, todo fue tornándose interesante.

Daisy volvió al lugar que había estado ocupando cerca de Claire; las dos llegaron en plan de solteras y, dado que se trataba de una cena de negocios, nunca creyeron que dicha condición de almas libres, correría peligro.

Sin embargo, el universo suele conspirar para que lo que no queremos, se suscite, cuando no lo estamos esperando.

Es una clase de requisito para encontrar lo que debe de ser encontrado; pasa cuando no lo estamos buscando.

Por eso, Claire no conseguía olvidar ese beso que fue depositado sobre sus nudillos. En general, no se sorprendería de esos actos fanfarrones, pero… en esa ocasión algo había sido diferente, y no lograba encontrar qué.

Quizá había sido el tono pedante con el que Frederic Downing le dijo: 'El placer es mío'.

¡Ese tipo pensaba que el placer debía pertenecer solamente a él! Y entonces Claire reflexionó que a los hombres no se les puede ganar en el campo de la estrategia… incluso a la hora de saludar.

Y, mientras la noche continuaba avanzando, supo que un lío se habría de suscitar de aquella 'inofensiva' presentación.

¿Que por qué pensaba eso?

Ah, porque era lo suficientemente desafortunada como para que su asiento diera justo de frente al del tal Frederic Downing. Sólo tenía que girar un poco la cabeza, y entonces podría encontrarse con sus arrogantes y al mismo tiempo cálidos ojos cerúleos, ocultos tras esas gafas transparentes. Tendría que toparse con su figura sentada, de espalda trabajada recta contra el respaldo, empuñando la copa de coñac con el toque de los caballeros de alta sociedad.

Y eso era odioso.

Pero lo más odioso era saber que él también la estaría estudiando.

Después de unos treinta minutos aparentando normalidad, aun con la mirada de Downing sobre ella, se hartó.

¿Quién se creía él para mirarla con tal… perseverancia?

No era algo adecuado para la situación, ¿o sí?

¿Y por qué en lugar de sentirse incómoda, se sabía más nerviosa que durante los exámenes departamentales de su facultad?

No lo entendía.

Y detestaba no entender.

Entonces, cuando se desesperó de verdad, pensó en seguirle el juego. Un juego que después sería conocido como 'las miradas intensas'.

Se volteó, dispuesta a encararlo. No por nada era una Redfield. Y por muy caballero inglés, sabía que el señor D. no era un rival digno para sus caras determinadas y el poder de sus guiños.

Nadie la vencería en terreno propio.

Entonces, el azul celeste se conectó con aquellas joyas aguamarina y la guerra comenzó.

Los ojos de Frederic decían: con que eres chica ruda, ¿no es así?

Y los de ella respondían con verdadero entusiasmo: me has retado, y perderás.

Como si dicha conversación telepática pudiera llevarse a cabo, el hombre de cabellos plateados soltó una risa que pareció a la distancia ser un: ¡Ah!, mal disimulado.

Ella enarcó su ceja maquillada, mientras cambiaba su mano derecha de posición y lo escudriñaba con fervor.

Frederic también realizó un pequeño gesto con su ceño izquierdo, revolviendo su copa de licor. 'No juego con principiantes' decían ese par de orbes cubiertas por el cristal de sus anteojos.

A lo que ella respondió con un 'apuesto a que estás a punto de rendirte'.

Y era cierto. Downing no había visto un par de esmeraldas tan expresivas y atrevidas, por lo que nunca tuvo que enfrentar un rival que le llevase tal ventaja; en las orbes de Claire se confundía en dónde terminaba el verde y comenzaba el azul.

Pese a lo anterior, Frederic escondía un truco bajo la manga; se retiró los lentes con un ademán seductor que había practicado por años. Y dado que había usado los anteojos durante toda su vida adulta, éste se hallaba muy cercano a la perfección.

La chica pareció palidecer durante un breve instante, suficiente para que Frederic cantara una temprana victoria; sus labios decían 'te lo dije' con una sonrisa ladina que estuvo a punto de lograr que Claire se cruzara de brazos…

La pelirroja se resistió a dedicarle un puchero; quince años menos y quizá hasta la lengua le habría sacado.

Detestaba a los tipos arrogantes. No era como si eso consiguiera hacerlos más atractivos, ¿o se equivocaba?

Ya le demostraría de qué madera estaba construida una Redfield.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

_Él era del tipo inesperado; aunque su porte dijera lo contrario —por los tintes conservadores y el mal genio disimulado detrás de una política amabilidad—_ se podría decir que Frederic pecaba de espontáneo. Al menos, en las circunstancias en las que dicha cualidad le convenía.

Por eso, cuando se levantó de su mesa, acomodando las solapas cruzadas de su carísimo traje, y caminó hacia la señorita Redfield con intenciones poco claras, se dio cuenta de que la había agarrado 'en curva' y, después de su intercambio furtivo de miradas, Claire no había estado esperando que él facilitara otro tipo de enfrentamiento. Pero lo hizo, contra toda apuesta.

Daisy se quedó atónita cuando vio a aquel alto caballero aproximarse a su jefa, ostentando un vaivén sobrio pero sensual —en un nivel poco consciente—.

—Señorita Redfield, ¿me concedería esta pieza? —cuestionó el hombre de canas y cabello color plata, mientras extendía la mano e inclinaba su torso hacia delante.

Claire miró a su compañera con cierta súplica, pero Daisy no estaba dispuesta a cooperar y permitir que su amiga y superior se perdiera de esa nueva ventana de oportunidad; a veces era demasiado amargada como para reconocer que le hacía falta una relación que escalara del término 'amigos' al 'habrá besos y esas cosas'.

La pelirroja asintió a duras penas, más por compromiso que de ganas —o al menos eso se dijo— y aceptó tomar la mano de Frederic, percibiendo la tesitura de su palma, y dedicándole unos ojos de advertencia a Daisy Calagah, para que no se atreviera a agregar comentario al respecto durante las horas de oficina.

La música era un vals relajado que no exigía más que conocer el paso básico y tener deseos de moverse.

Y además… ¿qué podía perder, o ganar? Sólo se trataba de una pieza; nadie se moría por bailar delante de un montón de compañeros de trabajo, inversionistas, científicos….

Bastaba con no tropezar.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

La experiencia no estaba resultando del todo desagradable. El calor de la mano masculina de Frederic Downing sobre su cintura, el olor a laurel combinado con azafrán y otras esencias naturales, emanando de ese valioso traje como un vapor hipnotizante, sus ojos escondido detrás de una seña presumida y el balanceo presencial de sus piernas largas, dibujando con su elegante figura, una sombra de la nobleza.

No obstante, Claire podía sentir todas las miradas puestas sobre su nuca. Pronto pensó que experimentaría náuseas; jamás había tenido el ferviente impulso de convertirse en el centro de atención; los reflectores puestos sobre su persona y aquel doctor que bien debía estar cincuenteando, resultaba incómodo para sus estándares de discreción. Esto causó que la pelirroja fuese víctima de un nerviosismo inusual, algo que para Frederic no pasó desapercibido.

— ¿Está bien, Redfield? —preguntó el canoso individuo con el que Claire Redfield mantenía la palma entrelazada.

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Bueno, está girando la cabeza en todas direcciones como si esperara que alguien la rescatara.

La chica se sonrojó sin proponérselo.

— ¿Tan mal bailarín he resultado? —continuó el médico, al tiempo en que la música aceleraba un poco el ritmo, llegando a un clímax musical muy antojable para todos los invitados, que no dudaron en levantarse paulatinamente, siguiendo el ejemplo de la inusual pareja.

—No se trata de eso, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a tener a toda una sala vigilando cada uno de mis pasos.

Una risa socarrona escapó de los labios de Downing, tan gruesa y profunda, que Claire no pudo evitar pensar que resultaba fascinante al oído.

—Debería de estarlo; luce deslumbrante. No sé si se lo han informado, pero con ese vestido, y en general, es imposible despegar la vista de una mujer tan hermosa como usted.

Claire se sintió agotada gracias a un calor devastador, y de haber sido otra dama, seguramente se habría perdido en ese mar de palabras o ahogado un suspiro. Pero ella no era presa fácil de los discursos y halagos superfluos. Mas hubo algo en el tono de él, que la hizo sentir como si volviera al colegio y el estómago le diera vueltas.

Y justamente eso sucedió; Frederic decidió que era tiempo de variar el ritmo y le hizo dar un giro, haciendo que las telas que arrastraban entre sus piernas de amazona, flotaran como espuma marina.

—Quizá no sólo están viéndome a mí… —agregó Claire.

— ¿Tan inesperada es la situación? Se trata sólo de una pieza. No es como si estuviera proponiéndole matrimonio.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué todos actúan como si lo estuviera?!

— ¿Debería ponerme de rodillas? Vamos, les jugaremos una broma por portarse de manera descortés.

— Con todo respeto, ¿perdió la cabeza? ¿Le parece buena idea?

Frederic volvió a reír con ese gruñido que era irresistiblemente abismal.

—Tiene que relajarse, Redfield. Diviértase. No tiene la pinta de que le importe mucho lo que piensen los demás.

—No, no me interesa.

—Listo, asunto arreglado.

El hombre repitió la rutina anterior, dando una vuelta más a su acompañante.

Las luces dentro del salón eran tenues, iban en tonos azulados a los dorados; el conjunto que suministraba la música estaba colocado a la orilla izquierda, de donde las notas del piano resaltaban como esferas en un árbol de Navidad.

—Creí que bailar con la dama más bella del salón era un premio justo por haber ganado nuestro duelo de miradas y por eso la invité.

— ¿¡Qué?! —exclamó la chica, entre sorprendida e indignada. —Por supuesto que no ganó.

—No sea testaruda. Será más fácil para los dos si lo acepta ahora mismo y sin reproches.

Algo parecía estar cambiando en los alrededores; se encendieron un par de focos azafranados al margen de la pista de baile, impregnando la tela del vestido de Claire Redfield, con unas manchas brillantes que resplandecían como soles.

—No debería permitirle llamarme testaruda, porque entonces tendré derecho a llamarle pretencioso —rebatió Claire.

El mayor inclinó el entrecejo, sus lentes reflejando la iluminación carente pero precisa que decoraba las paredes con su volatilidad.

—Lo soy, lo soy, no tiene por qué recordármelo. Además, podríamos considerar ambos estamentos como un prejuicio, ya que apenas y hemos conversado.

—Creo en la importancia de las primeras impresiones —explicó ella, prestando momentáneamente atención al vaivén de sus tacones.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuál es su veredicto respecto a mí?

Claire se mordió el labio inferior por un segundo, saboreando la cereza de su brillo labial.

— ¿Le gustaría escuchar un número o una opinión? —preguntó Redfield.

—Una… opinión.

—Bien pues… —La mujer hizo una pausa —Diría que sabe utilizar las palabras a su favor. Y que es… sorpresivo.

Frederic asintió levemente, sus cabellos plateados inamovibles del sitio donde habían sido asignados horas atrás.

— ¿Quisiera conocer mi primera impresión de usted?

—Sí, por qué no. Es común que no sean acertadas; duran tan poco…

—Me gusta lo que veo, Claire Redfield. Su valentía, sus ganas de retar a los demás, el cómo no puede ser intimidada, su belleza, y sobre todo… el efecto colateral que tiene sobre mí, con apenas acercarse.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

_Él era un investigador sin remedio. Y a pesar de que en la mayoría de los casos, su interés provenía de conveniencias personales, le gustaba escuchar a las personas y conocerlas a profundidad._

—Señorita Redfield… usted trabaja en las oficinas centrales de Washington D.C, con el comando ejecutivo de TerraSave, ¿no es así? —cuestionó Frederic, sin querer dejarla ir y asumir su espacio entre los infinitos rostros de las personas que gozaban de los discretos placeres de aquel jolgorio.

—Así es… ¿Có… cómo lo supo? —espetó Claire, un tanto desconcertada por la cantidad de datos que él poseía.

¿No se suponía que la agencia manejaba cierto estándar de confidencialidad? Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con sus colaboradores al respecto…

Downing, se vio obligado a soltar la mano que mantenía entrelazada con la de su acompañante para acomodarse los lentes transparentes, aunque después ésta retornara al mismo sitio.

—Bueno… soy uno de los agentes más involucrados dentro del trabajo 'voluntario' de la farmacéutica y sus actividades altruistas, más allá de los negocios. He estado en varias ocasiones en contacto con su departamento. Su trabajo es muy importante, y escuché hablar infinitas veces sobre sus aportaciones y esfuerzo. Así que… la conocía por mención, pero sólo hasta este momento he tenido el placer de verla, frente a frente.

La chica trató de mantener toda su atención enfocada; Frederic era alguna clase de poderoso imán, que aunque peligroso, no dejaba de ser eficiente en su contra. Empezaba a sentirse en el borde de un agujero negro que tiraba de ella con la energía necesaria para que pudiese contemplar su profundidad.

Era fastidioso. Claire conocía a la perfección todas esas estrategias de 'conquista', y nunca antes habían tenido éxito. Parecía que estaba volviéndose un poco más sensible a esas interacciones, o tal vez era ese tono de voz, sereno y educado, y aquel sentido del humor que aunque sobrio, parecía destinado con exclusividad, a hacerla sonreír, lo que la volvía susceptible.

Complicado era no encontrarlo detestablemente encantador.

—No sabía que aquella 'fama' pudiera haber llegado hasta oídos de WilPharma.

—Se sorprendería de la cantidad de reportes que circulan por mi oficina todos los días. Pero volviendo al punto principal, ¿a qué hora sale a comer?

La pregunta tomó a la activista por sorpresa; su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, y dio un paso equivocado durante su modesta coreografía.

—A las seis. ¿Alguna razón por la cual eso es relevante?

—Bueno, sí, la hay; me gustaría invitarla a tomar el té.

Como todo caballero inglés que cumple con los rituales, quería sorprender a la americana con los modos europeos, y su gusto por las bebidas calientes en todas las estaciones.

¿A quién no le gustaría sentarse en una cómoda sala de roble, con el reloj antiquísimo perteneciente a la familia londinense de clase, a tomar té de esencias aromáticas y platicar durante las horas de cena, comiendo pastelillos?

Probablemente a otra mujer de su edad le hubiese resultado aburrido, pero Claire había aprendido a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas. Además, sabía que el sarcasmo y distancia de Frederic le permitirían pasar una tarde divertida, o al menos, medir qué tan mágicos eran sus modales ingleses y sus conversaciones intelectuales.

— ¿Ya que no acepté fingir que me proponía matrimonio enfrente de esta multitud de cerebritos y empresarios, me va a invitar una taza de té y bocadillos?

—Es un trato muy justo, a mi parecer.

—De acuerdo, pero sin trampas.

—Tiene mi palabra. Ni secuestros, ni charlas sobre el trabajo —inquirió el ejecutivo de la farmacéutica, dedicándole una sonrisa amplia, en la que no figuró la hipocresía.

O al menos eso fue en lo que ella decidió creer.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

Al terminar la pieza, Claire no pudo volver a su lugar —tal como Frederic se había prometido— a encogerse como un girasol al ocultarse el sol, detrás del vestido beige de su mejor amiga.

El doctor Downing la invitó a dar un paseo a las afueras, donde un par de caminos empedrados y pastos delgados los recibieron de brazos abiertos; había en el aire una corriente templada y se transportaba en él, una sensación de frescura, contagiada gracias a la presencia del lago, que pese a la distancia, parecía gobernar el salón campestre desde la lejanía.

Claire caminaba sostenida de su brazo, con lentitud; a ese paso volverían al centro de reuniones para tomar el desayuno.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿cuáles son sus pasatiempos cuando no se encuentra abogando por los derechos universales y haciendo campañas o cenas de caridad? —le preguntó Frederic, sin intención de burla.

Claire pensó en su vida antes de que se viera forzada a sobrevivir a un apocalipsis local; cuánto disfrutaba los placeres más simples y comunes, que en la actualidad, se veían empañados por las preocupaciones y su deber de conservar el delicado equilibrio que sostenía al mundo.

—Yo… Adoro la música. Antes tocaba la guitarra y cantaba un poco, pero ya no he podido dedicarme de lleno a ello. Me gusta bailar, y… también soy aficionada al cine —respondió Claire, con sencillez.

Frederic le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que lo cubrían de un aura de inocente.

—Con todo respeto, tiene la apariencia de una chica que tenía su propia banda durante la secundaria. Ese ligero aire rebelde, que pienso que además de sentarle muy bien… es una cualidad un tanto peligrosa, que no se apartará de su lado ni aunque cumpla ochenta años.

Claire ahogó una risa burlona porque se imaginó en una mecedora, tejiendo chambritas y escuchando las canciones de The Who y Black Sabbath.

— ¿Y usted, doctor? ¿En qué usa su tiempo libre?

—Pues… me gusta leer. Toda clase de libros, no sólo de biología, negocios o medicina. Visitar el teatro y… coleccionar autos.

Siguieron caminando por la vereda, llegó un instante donde ya no había ni música, ni ruido; la pradera parecía haber enmudecido para que ellos pudieran escucharse con surreal claridad. La oscuridad parecía querer adueñarse tiránica de la noche, sin embargo, las estrellas y la luna hacían acto de presencia, como un par de reinas engalanadas en sus mejores vestidos. Soplaba un aire con olor a pino, y sólo los tacones de ambos paseantes rompían con esa quietud contagiosa.

Frederic percibía el césped moverse gracias a las corrientes de aire, y las hojas secas rebotando de un lado a otro, trovadoras, despedazándose debido a que el otoño les había robado la vida en un suspiro, en una temporada donde los árboles se desnudaban y tallaban sus ramas unos contra otros, en busca de consuelo. Sangraba la luna con los amaneceres que no le pertenecen a nadie más que a los amantes que pasaron la última noche como dos entes, renunciando a la individualidad para volverse uno solo.

Claire y Frederic seguían la vereda, hombro con hombro, mientras la charla más animada se transformaba en la más oscura. Hablaron de sus aficiones, miedos, e incluso de los planes a futuro. De cuáles eran sus gustos más excéntricos y también de aquellas aspiraciones que pudieran parecer infantiles. Ella le habló de cuánto le gustaban las tardes lluviosas y él de cómo tenía problemas para encontrar las llaves todas las mañanas. Ella le dijo que no había nada en el mundo que le gustara más que el chocolate espeso y el andar en bicicleta en el parque más cercano a su departamento, y él le contó que practicaba polo, y cuando estaba en extremo estresado, hacía rompecabezas de tantas piezas como existían. Ella le habló acerca de esa ocasión en que se quedó atrapada en el laboratorio de la preparatoria, y él de en cuántas veces participó en el equipo de natación, y como una lesión lo dejó fuera de los campeonatos estatales, en su natal Manchester. Ella le dijo que había viajado a Europa sólo por trabajo, y él que tenía casi dos años que no tomaba vacaciones.

No hubo incentivos que los hicieran hablar acerca de un pasado doloroso. Él no lo trajo a la mesa de discusión, y ella tampoco.

Pero había momentos en que ella parecía poder leerlo, y él temió que Claire tuviese esa habilidad sobrenatural y descubriera lo que pensó al conocerla; el querer hacerla presa de sus dotes de conquista y crear algún conflicto de interés en sus deberes como voluntaria.

De pronto, y en acuerdo mutuo, guardaron silencio. Frederic la observó, renunciando durante un parpadeo a la idea de que hacía eso solamente para conseguir contactos en TerraSave y mejorar el aspecto de la farmacéutica para la cual estaba trabajando. Por un breve instante, pensó que también lo hacía por sí mismo. Porque estaba harto de esa pasividad triste de una vida que parecía moverse sin él, por esas noches reposando frente a la chimenea, bebiendo coñac y leyendo a John Locke hasta que el sueño lo vencía.

Claire Redfield le dedicó un guiño de sus ojos de gema inmaculada, dio un paso en falso, y tuvo que ganar su balance abriendo ambos brazos; el médico reaccionó, tomándola de la mano para regresarle su equilibrio.

—Son los tacones. A veces se atoran en las rendijas de los ladrillos o la pedrería —se excusó la pelirroja, pero el hombre de canas ya no la estaba escuchando.

Frederic Downing la grabó como una pintura móvil, una pieza única de una biblioteca que cobraba vida cada vez que de sus labios se escapaba una sílaba que le demostraba que no sólo era hermosa, sino además estaba dotada de una inteligencia perspicaz, una habilidad impresionante para aprender y una sabiduría dulce que le hacía querer escucharla hasta que amaneciera. Por eso no la liberó, sintiendo su piel delicada como la cerámica, y degustando el amolde de sus dedos femeninos, entre los de él.

Brotaba de sus cabellos largos y puros como el alma, un aroma a jabón de tocador y jazmín, y en esa cercanía, pudo sentir una vitalidad envidiable, un atrevimiento que no sólo lo invitaba a unirse a su campaña devastadora, sino a ser parte de su colateralidad. A formar parte de su caótica alegría, de sus risas destructoras, del afecto que su tacto era capaz de contagiar, como una enfermedad viral que se esparcía sin dejar sobrevivientes. Oh, ironías de la vida...

Sí, Frederic era un arrogante de ligas mayores. Y quizá cuando no se percataba, podía ser un poco presumido, adoptando esa vocecita de comelibros, que era consecuencia de una vieja costumbre de sus años de estudiante. No obstante, para la menor de los hermanos Redfield, eso no eliminaba la tremenda seguridad que proyectaba al exterior.

Entonces, cobraba sentido porque Claire sentía esa atracción innecesaria a su persona. Era tranquilo, muy a pesar de su rama de trabajo, y ella necesitaba de dicha tranquilidad. Un hombre seguro, que le dijera que todo iba a salir bien, cuando ni siquiera él podía otorgar semejante garantía.

No eran sus insinuaciones o halagos lo que la había intrigado, era ese control que parecía tener sobre sí mismo, esa sutileza con la que entablaba y dirigía una charla, sin imponerse. No se trataba de carisma, o de su facilidad de discurso; se acercaba más a un hechizo que se difundía a través de unos extraños e invisibles poderes.

De súbito, y como despertando de un largo y trémulo sueño, Redfield se percató de que la mano larga y estilizada de él todavía no la había liberado de su puntual agarre. Las garras de un lobo la sostenían sin posesividad, mientras el saco sastre de Frederic era definido por aquellos músculos que no se habían evaporado con su llegada a la madurez.

Ella se fue soltando, y él la dejó ir; aquella fue la primera señal de que había muchas cualidades positivas en Frederic Downing, eliminando prejuicios y pasando por alto el que 'trabajaba para el otro bando'.

—Ehm, de… ¿de qué hablábamos? —preguntó la mujer de cabellos color hoguera, apartándose un par de pasos, volteando hacia delante; visualizar el lago no parecía probable, pero nada perdía con intentar.

Él escondió su diversión por haberse acercado demasiado para un primer recorrido en la pasividad de la medianoche.

Quizá ya había perdido la práctica adquirida durante sus años mozos, en el arte del cortejo.

Aun y con sus debilidades, Downing dio un par de pasos alegres para alcanzarla, balanceando su peso como lo haría un bailarín, pero con la seriedad de un hombre de negocios.

—Me estaba platicando acerca de sus clases de piano…

—Ah, es cierto. En conclusión, el profesor era alemán y siempre me estaba regañando. Aprendí muchas piezas, pero terminé odiando las clases y fingiendo enfermedades cada vez que tenía que regresar a la casa del buen señor Kauffmann. El muy ogro hacía que tocara hasta que se me agarrotaban las manos y cuando doblaba los dedos, parecían otro instrumento musical, tronando como fuegos artificiales —contaba la muchacha; Frederic la escuchaba atento, absorbiendo y clasificando cada uno de los detalles que Claire mencionaba. Porque le gustaba conocer esas aficiones calladas y esas historias cómicas que lejos de causar vergüenza, daban la impresión, de estar destinadas a hacer que él bajara la guardia, y permitiera que esa conexión entre ellos fuese creada, apreciándose en un grado mucho más íntimo.

Al mayor le hizo gracia su anécdota, y acortando los pasos que los separaban, la obligó a mirarlo.

— ¿Cómo es posible que con un relato pueda hacerme sentir entusiasmado? —inquirió el hombre de cabellos plata, acariciándose la barbilla cuadrada.

—Tal vez ya estaba feliz antes de venir.

—No lo creo.

Frederic levantó la vista, admirando la irrefutable negrura del cielo, contrastando con los diamantes de tamaños y brillos irregulares que se desperdigaban como la arena de una playa sin fin. Claire se vio tentada a presenciar el vistoso espectáculo también; se notaban las líneas fantasiosas de la Vía Láctea tal cual lo harían venas que no transportaban sangre, sino con cientos y miles de zafiros.

Frederic tronó los dedos, pensando: "En verdad que Claire Redfield lleva una galaxia por mirada."

— ¿Podría explicarme cómo es posible que sus ojos opaquen a estas estrellas, las que están justo arriba de nosotros? Quiero entender cómo puede existir hermosura más grande que esos soles a miles de millones de años de distancia.

Claire no pudo realizar una frase coherente durante los primeros segundos de aquella detallista sentencia, pero se dijo internamente, que no podía ser tan cobarde e infantil como para permanecer callada.

—Quizá sea eso, la cercanía. El estar próximos a lo que nos agrada nos puede reconfortar como ninguna otra cosa en el universo.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

—Te gusta.

—No.

—Claro que sí, te gusta y mucho.

Claire Redfield le dedicó una de sus famosas miradas matadoras a su mejor amiga y secretaria, Daisy Calagah. Ambas mujeres estaban almorzando en la oficina privada de Claire; se calmaban el hambre con un par de platos con fruta y unas barras integrales.

—Dime… ¿de dónde has sacado tal idea?

—Pues… no volví a verte la noche de la cena. ¿Te llevó a tu casa?

—No, no lo hizo, porque me negué a que lo hiciera.

— ¿Ves? Ni siquiera lo estoy atacando y ya lo estás defendiendo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó la pelirroja con una actitud un tanto volátil, causando que Daisy hiciera 'el rostro'. Ese rostro que cantaba a los cuatro vientos 'te lo dije, amiga, te lo dije'.

—Pues… igual pienso que te gusta. Y créeme que estás exenta de toda culpa. El señor… digamos que está de muy buen ver. Guapo, bien parecido, atractivo; dilo como más te acomode.

— ¡Daisy! —se expresó Claire, indignada.

—Es la verdad, amiga. Es la verdad. ¿O qué?, ¿a poco me dirás que no notaste ese rostro bien conservado, el cabello plateado en perfecto orden, los brazos torneados y la espalda ancha como el muro de Berlín. Y esa elegancia, santo cielo, creí que sus modales iban a hacerte estallar durante la pieza de baile.

—Para tu información, se necesita más que eso para hacerme estallar —recriminó Redfield, quien estaba abriendo su jugo con un par de ademanes violentos; su fuerza física sería suficiente para espantar a cualquier atleta de alto rendimiento, pero Daisy sabía que su jefa no era capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mariposa.

—Eh, deja de estar de cara larga y cuéntame, ¿qué hicieron toda la noche? —preguntó Daisy, poniendo un puchero de cachorro desamparado.

—Pues… supongo que fue una noche normal. Quizá un poco sorpresiva por su… intervención. Platicamos hasta casi llegar al lago, regresamos, tomamos unos tragos, comí un par de dulces que me ofrecieron, y él sólo comió los chocolates. Fin —concluyó la mujer líder dentro de TerraSave. Daisy mostró un gesto decepcionado, y colocó ambas manos sobre su mentón.

—De seguro te ahorraste todos los detalles interesantes. ¡Qué envidia! Con todo ese porte inglés, disfrutándolo tú solita.

— ¡No hay nada que envidiar! Fue una plática civilizada, de dos adultos que comparten una misma línea de trabajo.

—Sí, claro, Claire, y yo nací ayer.

—Daisy… ¿qué quieres que te diga? Fue un encuentro… diferente, pero… aun así no creo que vuelva ocurrir en el futuro algo similar.

—Insisto. Él te gusta.

—No.

—Entonces podrías platicarle de mí.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la pelirroja, casi escupiendo las galletas que había empezado a masticar.

— ¿Lo ves? No quieres que eso suceda porque te importa.

—Por supuesto que no. Es sólo que no veo el motivo por el cual querrías sostener una relación amorosa con alguien como… como él. Es soberbio, un poco creído, el número uno de la clase, ya sabes. Y tiene ese par de ojos azules que parece que te quieren… absorber; son una especie de aspiradora redonda.

Su amiga, de cabellos rubios, cortos y rizados, le sonrió pícaramente a Claire, mientras acomodaba un par de papeles, lista para ir de vuelta al trabajo.

— ¿De qué te estás riendo? —cuestionó la pelirroja, asumiendo una postura defensiva, y entre queriendo y no queriendo preguntar por aquello que provocó tal felicidad en su compañera.

—Nada, nada, es sólo que… Te gusta mucho. Te gusta más allá de un 'le quiero dar un beso', y poco más abajo del 'sí, acepto'.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

_Él era el más racional de los caprichoso; hasta sus más banales antojos parecían tener sentido una vez que terminaba de explicarlos. Habría sido un gran militar de no ser tan precavido y tener un precario sentido de aventura._

Claire Redfield jamás había conocido el miedo al público. Era decidida, y cometía hasta lo impensable por lograr que la justicia gobernara. Valiente la englobaba con bastante fidelidad y no le temía a los retos.

Entró segura a la sala de juntas, ubicada en el edificio C del comando ejecutivo de TerraSave, con la falda corta y el saco sastre de color gris combinado con una blusa mamey, para dar la impresión de que se encontraba serena, relajada y segura de sí misma.

Y así fue, hasta el segundo en que identificó a todos los personajes que conformaban la mesa de discusión; en el extremo izquierdo, una cabeza blanca y plateada fue fácil de reconocer entre el océano de batas y trajes onerosos.

Sí, Frederic Downing. ¿Por qué no le parecía raro para su bendita suerte? Tomó un hondo respiro; nada tenía porque ser diferente. Sabía exponer y comunicarse con soltura, y había estudiado las bases más sólidas de sus argumentos. Su lógica era impecable. No había razón para temer.

Se recriminó en el interior; que él estuviese allí, no cambiaba en lo más mínimo sus planes de enfrentar a aquellos tipos sin escrúpulos, recia y efectivamente.

Porque el que Frederic le mirara como si nadie más estuviese en la sala, no le crispaba los nervios. No lo notaba. Es más, iba imaginar que ese asiento reclinable, se hallaba desocupado.

Daba la impresión de que el científico y ejecutivo de WilPharma, quería que ella se sintiera confianza, y aunque mantenía esa pose altanera, repleta de un orgullo hereditario, en los escondrijos de su cara cuadrada podía leerse amabilidad.

La menor de los Redfield volvió a respirar hondo, serenando su corazón y planeando aclarar su garganta.

No iba a darle un significado; él no era diferente al resto de las personas que se encontraban dentro de la sala, y se lo dejaría muy en claro, tratándolo justo como a los demás congregados.

Durante las primeras horas de su explicación, su barco zarpó viento en popa; hablar enfrente de prestigiosos científicos parecía juego de niños. Enfocados, expectantes, creyó tenerlos comiendo de su mano; probablemente cumplió su cometido, antes de llegar a la parte de las preguntas y sugerencias.

Los pendencieros y preparados inversionistas se soltaron en un maremoto de sarcasmo y reproches, debido a las ideas de Claire respecto a las campañas de venta de WilPharma y sus actividades 'ocultas' al ojo del público, las cuales parecían ser subsidiadas por el gobierno.

En general, trataron de tachar su exposición de escéptica y reformista, y a juicio de los inversionistas, las calumnias dirigidas a las labores de la empresa farmacéutica más importante de Norteamérica, eran obra de un 'montón de revoltosos buenos para nada'.

—No se trata sólo de 'mejorar su publicidad' y hacerle creer a las personas que ustedes trabajan por el 'bien de la comunidad'. ¡Es acerca de que realmente lo hagan! No son cuestiones técnicas las que deben de tratarse; cuántas vacunas generan o a cuántos poblados hacen llegar sus medicinas. Sino qué tanto están colaborando para erradicar las enfermedades existentes, sin experimentar en seres humanos o esparcir la cura y ver cómo funciona, en un prueba-error. ¡Eso es inhumano! —intentaba argumentar Claire, con la voz más determinada y directa que poseía.

Sin embargo, ni lo pasional de sus sentencias, ni la expresión acalorada de su rostro, surtió efecto.

— ¡Barbaridades! ¿¡Qué más quieren que hagamos?! ¡Damos medicamentos gratuitos, hacemos el trabajo de desarrollo necesario para salvar sus vidas! ¡Y además, tenemos que cargar con esos lunáticos anti-vacunas! Y aun así, sus afiliados salen con pancartas, difundiendo terror y manchando el nombre de la misma empresa que procura su salud —intervino un hombre mayor, de panza voluminosa y escasa cabellera.

— ¿¡Disculpen?! ¡Protestan porque se han enterado de que no todas las actividades de Wilpharma son exactamente lo que se llamarían lícitas. Los experimentos en animales están prohibidos en muchos de los estados. Además, no basta con cortar uno que otro moño e inaugurar algunas clínicas para ganarse la confianza de sus compradores, creo que eso debería saberlo su equipo de ventas

—Puff, ¿quién se cree usted para decirnos cómo debemos manejar nuestra empresa? —cuestionó el desagradable hombrecillo, adquiriendo un gesto guasón y arcaico; Claire hubiese deseado poder darle un buen puñetazo y dejarle un recuerdito morado muy vistoso.

Y entonces, con ese peculiar acento traído de Europa, y las ganas de hacerse escuchar, una frase quedó grabada entre el debate alborotado que lideraba aquel panzón: —La señorita Redfield tiene razón.

Aquella reacción de shock en otras personas era una que Claire Redfield logró presenciar en muchas y variadas situaciones, en compañía de Frederic Downing. Porque él sabía agarrar a sus aliados y enemigos, con la guardia baja, clavando la estocada con tal efectividad, que ni siquiera se enteraban de que habían sido derrotados.

Claire lo miró perpleja, y pareció exigirle sin palabras que no interviniera, olvidando que la opinión de Frederic era tan válida como la de los demás.

— ¿Qué, qué dices, Fred? —preguntó el casi calvo sujeto, tartamudeando.

—A lo que me refiero, Stephan, es que nada de lo que la señorita Redfield ha dicho, me parece una locura; son ustedes quienes se están cegando a ver lo que es obvio —rebatió el británico, con una determinación que no dejaba espacio a dudas.

Los demás participantes permanecieron en un silencio estoico. Realmente no se esperaban que Frederic dijera algo en su contra, porque aunque tenía un cierto prestigio dentro de la sociedad de WilPharma, nunca la utilizaba con actitud absolutista. No al menos de que el debate tuviese una repercusión directa sobre los beneficios que recibía.

— ¿Queremos convencer al público de que nos importa su opinión? Bueno, lo ideal sería que la tomáramos en cuenta en nuestras actividades cotidianas. Es claro que los primeros meses serán un poco más difícil para nuestra economía, y no dudo que estaremos en números rojos si utilizamos más recursos para investigaciones el doble de efectivas y menos nocivas. Pero... es lo justo. Nos hemos arriesgado por demasiado tiempo a sólo perder clientes, y veo que estamos pagando el precio. No podemos hacer lo mismo y esperar resultados diferentes. Así que hay dos opciones: o modificamos radicalmente nuestro proceso o perdemos el resto del capital invertido; dejamos que la señorita Redfield vaya a cumplir con sus deberes y nos sentamos de brazos cruzados a ver como la empresa se va a ceros y negativos.

Algunos ejecutivos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos ante la crudeza de palabra de Frederic, mientras algunos lo escrutaban con una expresión de escándalo.

Por una breve fracción de tiempo, Frederic se sintió juzgado. Sabía que no harían rodar su cabeza; la mayoría de ellos tenía más dinero que cerebro, pero aun así, el tenerlos comentando acerca de su comportamiento, lo hacía sentir inseguro. Pronto, experimentó un acceso de mareo apoderarse de su cuerpo. Sintió empatía por Claire, ya que comprobó que no era fácil encarar a una multitud enardecida y fingir pasividad.

"_Otro motivo para admirarla,"_ pensó.

No obstante, en su rostro albino no se asomó la incertidumbre, dotando a su anterior discurso de un empuje que impactó como meteoro dentro del cerebro de sus colegas.

—No estarás hablando en serio, Frederic… —mencionó Stephan, un sudor frío recorriendo su frente arrugada.

— ¿Parece que estoy bromeando?

— ¿Y qué es lo que estás proponiendo? —preguntó otro de los inversionistas, un hombre de mediana edad, cabello castaño y ojos aceituna. Parecía ser un poco más accesible, pero de las apariencias nunca había que fiarse.

—Estar en contacto con TerraSave y sus principales líderes sociales. Mejorar los métodos de práctica experimental, e… intentar iniciar un debate con la oposición; escuchar cuales son sus demandas y no sólo tacharlos de desequilibrados —sugirió el hombre de lentes, acariciando casualmente el vaso de agua pura y cristalina que estaba delante de él.

Claire tenía los ojos hechos plato y en su cabeza giraban muchas versiones miniatura de ella, incendiado papeles; una minoría observaba una película comiendo palomitas y otras murmuraban repetidamente las mismas preguntas que su versión real: _¡¿Pero qué está diciendo?! ¡¿Está hablando en serio?! ¿Y por qué lo hace? ¿Acaso enloqueció?_

Entonces, llegó a la conclusión de que la presencia de Downing en la junta se inclinaba para bien, y que, aunque sus personalidades no eran compatibles, no le disgustaba tanto su manera de ser.

Y se sentía ligeramente… agradecida, de que alguno de los hombres de negocios tuviese materia gris; un sentido común que se aproximaba al del promedio..

—Tenemos que discutirlo más a fondo —agregó una voz que no había participado antes en la discusión.

—Podríamos asignar a alguien que se encargue de los temas pertinentes y controle una agenda para reunirnos con los allegados de otras organizaciones civiles.

—Pues ya que Fred parece conocer del tema más a fondo que cualquiera de nosotros, propongo que sea él quien se ocupe de negociar con un miembro determinado de su personal, señorita Redfield, claro, si es que aceptas dicha propuesta de trabajo —comentó Stephan de forma venenosa, dirigiendo sus ojos saltones al hombre inglés.

Frederic sintió su voz turbarse y adelgazar como un hilo tensado al extremo. Tenía ya demasiadas ocupaciones, pero declinar enfrente de todo el mundo confirmaría el punto de Stephan de que aquel intento de diálogo con la oposición, era inútil.

Y eso dejaría a Claire como la loca activista que les fastidió la tarde de golf.

Al inicio, el empresario no había intervenido con la intención de hallar una ventana para acercarse a Claire Redfield como la que Stephan estaba ofreciéndole. De hecho, las ideas de la pelirroja le parecieron sumamente interesantes y válidas; de aplicarlas, la empresa mejoraría sus finanzas y quizá hasta podrían recuperar todo ese brillo perdido por las protestas de los grupos ambientalistas. Pero con esa oferta, parecía que defenderla le había destapado brecha; si aceptaba conseguiría acercarse por cuestiones de 'trabajo' y convencerla de que entre ellos podía existir algo diferente a la cortesía.

El cielo sabía que él no era una salvación para Claire; incluso evitando que sus compañeros la devoraran viva, sus intereses también estaban de por medio; de aquella 'alianza' esperaba cosechar frutos importantes.

Sí, porque él no era un príncipe que se interponía entre ella y el dragón. Probablemente, él era dicho dragón. Y para qué mentir, eso le fascinaba.

Frederic se sonrió.

—Me parece un proyecto que tiene mucho futuro, y muy conveniente para nuestra actual posición en el mercado.

De haberlo podido hacer, la mandíbula de Claire hubiese trapeando el suelo después de escuchar el dictamen.

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

Así que por eso había hablado maravillas de sus peticiones e ideas para mejorar…

¡Y ella había vuelto a caer!

¿Cómo lo conseguía?

¿Cómo Frederic Downing podía lograr atravesar por la puerta grande, todas las bardas de su castillo, y entrar montado a caballo, brincando sobre los muebles barrocos y apoderándose de la corona del rey?

¡Cuánto empezaba a odiarlo!

Los demás señores de dinero comenzaron a platicar en privado, otros se acercaron a preguntarle acerca de un par de detalles sobre sus propuestas, pero ella… ella no podía despegar la vista del canoso científico. Él, levantó el vaso de agua, y lo llevó hasta sus finos y delgados labios, dirigiendo hacia Claire un signo de salud muy discreto. Una sonrisa amistosa adornaba esos labios que pronto entraron en contacto con el agua.

Claire estaba absorta, molesta porque de los dos, él parecía ser el más rápido.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

— ¿Puedes creerlo, Daisy? ¡Todo lo que hizo sólo para… sólo para…!

— ¿Para poder estar cerca de ti?

— ¡No, claro que no lo hizo por eso!

—Pues a mí me suena a que sí.

Ya había pasado una semana desde su nefasta presentación ante los miembros esenciales de WilPharma; Claire no había tenido ni ganas ni oportunidades para comentar el asunto con su mejor amiga, hasta una de sus meriendas secretas en la oficina personal de la menor Redfield.

Por suerte, concluida la reunión, Downing se había retirado casi de inmediato, excusándose por una emergencia personal y no osó mediar palabra con la chica a la que había invitado a bailar noches atrás.

—Lamento decepcionarte entonces. Estoy segura de que lo hizo para fastidiarme, o para poder decir 'señorita Redfield, como verá, le he salvado el trasero, ahora está obligada ir a tomar el té y a comer galletas conmigo'.

—No creo que Frederic Downing vaya a decir la palabra trasero.

— ¡Daisy!

— ¡¿Qué?! Es que no veo por qué deberías de molestarte tanto. Te apoyó, cubrió tu espalda, y jugó contra su propia camiseta. Yo pienso que fue algo muy valiente.

La pelirroja se quedó repasando el estamento, cíclicamente, para después descartarlo.

—Es que… yo no necesito que me rescaten, si es que lo hizo porque quería parecer el héroe del cuento. Suficiente tengo con mi hermano, rondando cada veinte minutos en el perímetro para saber cómo me encuentro y si no me he quemado con la estufa.

—De Chris ya hemos hablado antes, Claire, y sabes que te ama y que se preocupa mucho por ti. Por otra parte, no me parece que el señor Downing haya querido que te enojaras, o lo hiciera porque te creyera incapaz de salir del embrollo por ti misma. Yo creo… que él realmente te escuchó, y… supo que estabas en lo correcto. ¿No has considerado eso? Él notó lo asombroso de tus propuestas y decidió que valía la pena apostar por ellas.

Aquel razonamiento dejó a la chica de cabellos rojos sin ángulo entre el cual repelar.

—Con todo eso, Daisy, no creo que sea adecuado que nos acerquemos e interactuemos tanto. Sabes que mi trabajo es algo vital; no quiero empezar a mezclarlo con lo personal.

—Pero Claire… a veces no lo comprendo… Por lo que comentas, él te escucha, salió en defensa de tus ideales, aun teniendo un conflicto con la corporación de la que es inversionista y asociado, halagó no sólo tu belleza exterior sino además tu intelecto. ¿Qué mujer no desea eso?

Se escuchó una exhalación burda por parte de Redfield.

—No puedo evitar desconfiar de él, Dai. Es como si… sintiera que sus intenciones no son sinceras, o estuviese ocultando un par de inconvenientes que sabe no me van a gustar —señaló la chica de ojos aguamarina, ajustándose el suéter tejido que la envolvía.

—Amiga mía, tengo la certeza de que se trata de un efecto que no quieres admitir; estás asustada de enamorarte de él. Todas esas cualidades, junto con sus defectos, son las que te completan. El cómo hablas de él, de los aspectos de su persona que tanto te irritan… y la sensación que me transmites cuando lo miras, no sé…. Si me lo preguntas, es muy romántico.

— ¿¡Romántico?! ¡Te acabo de contar que sus ojos se inundan de maldad cuando sabe que me tiene acorralada! ¡Es tétrico! ¡Y además tiene esa pose de soy-tan-chulo-admírame!

—Se gustan, se quieren...

—Daisy, ¿quieres madurar, por favor?

—Y usted, jefa, quiere madurar y admitir que se está enamorando del arrogante cara de chulo, Frederic Downing —se burló Daisy Calagah, elevando la voz.

—Shhh, ¿que no vez que puede tener espías? Las paredes tienen oídos —se quejó la jefa, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de su amiga, quien estaba sentada al otro lado del escritorio.

—Hasta paranoica te está volviendo ese señor. Necesitaremos una clave para referirnos a él, entonces… ¿Qué te parece… —Calagah adoptó una pose de profunda concentración, con la mano derecha sobre su mentón y el entrecejo fruncido — el lobo solitario?

—No tienes remedio —concluyó la hermana de Chris Redfield, negando con la cabeza.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

_Él era de una clase muy refinada, pero no por eso incapaz de bromear como un americano de cuarenta y tantos años. Aunque ya pasaba por una pizca de los cincuenta._

—"No puedo creer que acepté." —repasaba la chica una y otra vez, como un disco rayado, mientras observaba al 'lobo solitario' servirle una copa de té con una naturalidad que seguramente le venía de herencia.

— ¿Azúcar o miel?

—Miel, por favor.

No lo creía.

Cuando lo vio bajar de su Bora color arena, no pudo creer que se tratara de él. Pero con el tiempo y el trato, Claire aprendería que aquel hombre arrogante y ciertamente pendenciero, mantenía su palabra y cumplía sus promesas, incluso sin medir las consecuencias.

Frederic había llegado a la hora de su merienda, puntual antes de las seis de la tarde, a pedirle que fuesen a una cafetería y platicaran un poco.

Entre la presión de Daisy sobre ella, y su propia confusión acerca de lo que sentía por Frederic Downing, no pudo negarse.

Porque aunque todas las lámparas de la ciudad se situaran en otro rincón, en un valle ajeno al que ellos dos visitaran, sentía que de él emanaba una luminiscencia diferente, y eso la hipnotizaba como un fuego eterno; ella volaba gustosa hacia su flama, y aunque estaba segura de que sus alas pronto se incendiarían, seguía su marcha alegre hacia el centro de su llama.

Y en cierto grado se sentía estúpida por ello.

El mayor le extendió su taza, y con una delicadeza forzada le cedió la pequeña tetera que contenía leche.

Se le notaba feliz, y aunque la pelirroja quisiera en alma y cuerpo negarlo, ella también estaba experimentando una alegría inexplicable recorriendo sus venas, llegando con anticipación a su rostro para hacer el favor de sonrojarla.

Frederic se sentó en otro de los pequeños sillones marrón; habían elegido la mesa más próxima a una de las ventanas de cristal. Claire se tocó los aretes, en un ademán nervioso, viendo al ejecutivo acomodar su cuerpo y centrar ambas orbes azules sobre ella.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha estado, señorita Redfield? —preguntó Frederic, cruzándose de brazos.

—He estado muy bien, muchas gracias. Un poco ocupada con el trabajo, pero al menos me han dado un par de días libres.

El hombre de cabello plateado asintió, dando a entender que la escuchaba.

—Sólo… hay algo que quisiera comentarle, doctor…

Frederic hizo una mueca acompañado de un aspaviento con la mano, para poder intervenir sin parecer en extremo cortante: —Por favor, señorita Redfield, preferiría que el trato ya no fuese tan… formal. ¿Podríamos empezar por tutearnos y llamarnos por el nombre de pila? —señaló sereno el médico, pero para Claire la cuestión era un poco más seria.

Significaba involucrarse. Era darle permiso de usar esa voz de tornado como arma. Mencionar las sílabas que la representaban; un pequeño poder sobre ella, que aunque muchos otros poseían, él trataría de exprimir todo su jugo.

¿Debería de otorgar dicho permiso, y dar pauta a que aquel hombre le importase más allá de un nivel profesional? Dejando a un lado la posible amistad que pudiese formarse entre ellos… ¿y si aprendiera a quererlo justo tal cual era? Con todos esos defectos que la inquietaban y las virtudes que la convencían de que estando cerca de él podría pasar un tiempo increíble; escucharlo hablar hasta que se quedara sin voz, escuchar esa risa sobria que parecía un poco oxidada, sentirlo volver a retarla y esta vez vencerlo en el duelo de las miradas que no tardaría en convertirse en tradición.

—De acuerdo, _Frederic_. —Y sonaba tan extraño.

—Correcto. ¿Qué es lo que deseabas comentarme, Claire?

—Se trata de tu nuevo papel de 'embajador' de WilPharma. Yo… quería decirte que aunque agradezco que respaldaras mis ideas, no era necesario que aumentaras tu carga de trabajo, y aún más importante, quiero que sepas que no soy la clase de persona que tiende a dejar que los aspectos personales invadan su campo laboral.

Frederic cruzó una pierna sobre otra, formando un cuatro, alzando el cuello para ver las lámparas con corte de estrella que decoraban el techo de la cafetería.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. Y te aseguro que mi intención nunca fue… que nuestros encuentros resultaran una obligación. Sin embargo, me pareció que su exposición iba muy en serio, y nos dijo en directo todas nuestros errores; no pensaba permitir que mis colegas tiraran tu labor e investigación al cesto de basura, sólo porque son unos necios cabeza dura. Fuiste honesta y realista; si alguno de tus empleados o jefes hubiese sido el encargado de hablar con tal sinceridad delante del grupo, lo hubiese apoyado también.

Claire no pudo vislumbrar rastro de mentira, pero su detector había variado de utilidad durante los últimos años. Quizá su perspicacia empezaba a desgastarse y a ser desplazada por otras cualidades como el carácter fuerte y el humor ingenioso.

—Aunque debo admitir que trabajar contigo no va a causarme molestia; también soy un adulto, Claire, y sé diferenciar una cosa de otra.

— ¿Entonces, negocios serán negocios?

—Por supuesto —afirmó el hombre de lentes. —De hecho, esto pretende ser una comida de negocios.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Oh, y por qué no me habías dicho! Pudimos tomar el té en la oficina. ¿Tienes algún documento para mí?

—No. Pero quiero hacerle firmar un contrato.

— ¿Contrato? ¿De qué clase? —cuestionó la pelirroja, dejando su copa en la mesa y asumiendo una postura de desconcierto.

—Uno… un tanto específico. Quiero que quite sea lo que sea que colocó sobre de mí aquella noche, en el club campestre.

Claire inclinó sus pestañas, causando que las sombras lila con las que había maquillado sus ojos, fuesen visibles.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Pero si no te hecho nada! —exclamó la joven mujer, tratando de reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con apoderarse de sus labios carmín. Porque si algo tenía la sonrisa de ese altanero ejecutivo, era su terriblemente certero contagio.

—No opino lo mismo. Lo he intentado, Claire Redfield. Dejar de pensar en la forma en que su cabello se mueve, o en cómo se iluminan sus ojos cuando está contenta. O en lo curiosa que se le percibe cuando ya la he hecho molestar. No me gusta. Tengo una profesión muy absorbente, y no puedo permitirme errores. Si la veo en mi mente con el mismo vestido, y la escucho hablar con tal tacto, seguiré equivocándome. Por eso quiero que firme el contrato; le daré cualquier cosa si me dice cómo podría olvidarla durante un segundo.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

Si Claire hubiese conocido sus intenciones en ese momento, se habría negado a seguir con ese juego de azar. Porque después de la tarde de té, llegaron mucho otras anécdotas que la convencieron de que todo ese tiempo en solitario, había tenido una razón; disfrutar la compañía de un inadecuado que se convirtió en el único deseado por sus sentidos.

Porque él seguía siendo el alzado, poco expresivo, que creía tener la razón en cada una de las discusiones, y ella seguía siendo la testaruda, aprehensiva, y diligente rebelde de sus años jóvenes, determinada y astuta, pero… no había conflictos entre ellos. No al menos en un grado en el cual pudiera dañarse la comunicación.

Uno de los paseos favoritos de Claire fue, sin lugar a dudas, la visita al cine.

Nunca creyó que Frederic fuese del tipo que visitaba las plazas comerciales con frecuencia; y no se equivocó. Tardó una hora y media en dar con el cinema, muy a pesar de que era un maestro de los mapas y las direcciones, como todos los hombres creen serlo.

Después, verlo formarse para comprar los boletos. La pelirroja se colocó a una distancia considerable y se propuso divertirse con el espectáculo. Otra de las características curiosas que tenía Frederic Downing, era lo conservador. Claire no estaba segura, pero presentía que su nacionalidad tenía mucho que ver.

Por eso, cuando lo contempló formado en la fila, con su traje de alta costura y sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabán, junto a un par de niños 'bien' que estaban dándose de besos, tuvo unos deseos irresistibles de burlarse. Porque el médico vio a los dos muchachos y pronto se puso tenso como una estatua, poco familiarizado con las expresiones públicas de afecto.

Su cara fue tan épica, que hasta ella sintió lástima por la moralidad herida de Downing; pero bueno, el doctor debía de comprender que era mucho mayor que esos chicos, y que venía de un país donde no se suele ser muy afectivo, o que sólo se demuestra en el sitio apropiado.

La pelirroja se acercó, brindándole al peliplateado una ruta de escape a la situación incómoda que estaba viviendo.

— ¿Te gustaría que comprara dulces? —le cuestionó la chica; Frederic ya se había negado a que ella comprara una entrada, y nunca había sido del tipo de chica que se dejaba invitar todo con facilidad.

—No. No sería correcto que tú lo hicieras; mejor dime qué es lo que te gustaría, y tan pronto como… salga de aquí, lo compramos.

—Sabes que no es una prisión, ¿verdad?

—Pues lo parece. ¿No hay una manera más efectiva de adquirir las entradas? Ahora veo porque dicen que el cine está en decadencia.

—Al parecer no vienes muy seguido por aquí…

—Mis habilidades lo confirman.

Claire rio un poco, viéndolo avanzar hacia la punta de la fila. Se situó a su lado; definitivamente lo acompañaría hasta que tuvieran las entradas en mano.

—Sí, hay manera de conseguir los boletos. Tienes que usar tu tarjeta de crédito en una de esas maquinitas —musitó la muchacha, señalando con el índice una especie de cajeros automáticos colocados a las orillas de la sala principal del local.

—Hace cinco minutos habría sido grandioso mencionarlo, lindura —replicó él, chasqueando la lengua.

La chica se crispó debido al mote cariñoso, sintiendo una presión extranjera sobre sus hombros, la cual se fue calmando con el paso de los minutos.

Al final, pudo ver el rostro de satisfacción de Frederic cuando ya les habían cedido los pedacitos de papel y los despidieron con el: 'que disfruten su función'.

Y pensaba, cuán orgulloso se puede sentir un hombre de su alcurnia, cumpliendo una tarea insólitamente simple.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

—Osos de goma —mencionó orgullosa una voz femenina.

— ¿Osos de goma?

—Y… oh, esos son frijolitos.

— ¿De qué son?

—Por su aspecto, supongo que de chocolate.

— ¡Vaya! bueno, entonces… pediré de ambos —concluyó Downing, llamando la atención del encargado de la dulcería con una sacudida de la mano.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué desean comprar?

—Eh, queremos… osos de goma y… esos chocolates.

Claire estuvo a punto de tirarse al suelo cuando lo escuchó de su voz de trueno. Sin querer extendió su mano para tomarlo del antebrazo y él pareció sacudirse con la electricidad que fluía desde el núcleo del corazón de la chica, hasta él. Era controladora sin notarlo, y lo perturbaba sin mayor drama; porque ni sus nervios de acero podían conservarse intactos ante la espiritual presencia de la joven. Y por ella había estado a punto de decir las palabras 'frijolitos de chocolate', ya que ansiaba verla feliz y ser él la causa de sus sonrisa.

— ¿Y cuánto van a querer?

—Muchos —intervino la chiquilla, aprovechando el que todo aquello era terreno desconocido para su acompañante.

El encargado se quedó esperando otra instrucción: —Sólo cien gramos de cada uno —solicitó ella, cuando Frederic permaneció mudo, con un letrero que gritaba: 'yo firmo, doy la tarjeta de crédito y del resto se ocupa ella´.

— ¿No son muy pocos, Claire?

—No.

—Sabes que el dinero no es problema.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿para qué quieres más de doscientos gramos de dulces?

—Se los podemos lanzar a las personas dentro de la sala.

—No vamos a hacer eso.

— ¿Quieres un helado?

—¡Claro!

—Bien, entonces déjame ir a la caja a pagar —inquirió Frederic sacando una tarjeta negra con letras doradas.

— ¿Vas a usar la tarjeta de crédito para eso?

—Eh, no… —respondió él escondiendo 'discretamente' el artefacto bancario y sacando el efectivo.

Ya se acostumbraría; sólo necesitaba espacio para adaptarse a la 'normalidad' de Claire Redfield.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

— ¿Se besaron? —fue la primer pregunta que le hizo Daisy al encontrarla sola en el elevador el lunes por la mañana, después de su cita para ver 'Infiltrados'; no fue una mala película, pero quizá con una trama más barata de lo esperado.

— ¡Eres una curiosa! No, no nos besamos. Supongo que no el panorama más apropiado para hacerlo —mencionó Claire, pensando en voz alta.

A pesar de que solía sentirse vigilada por su subordinada, Daisy era una persona muy importante en su vida. Siempre tenía una palabra de consuelo o un consejo para ella, o un abrazo silencioso que la hacía sentir mejor. Porque por más recia que fuese la tormenta, Daisy jamás se iba; ni con los malos días, ni con el dolor que prefería esconder. Había un trato subtextual entre ellas, inquebrantable, de estar allí. Y para alejar a los demonios que las atormentaban, no siempre tenían que hablar en voz alta.

— ¿En un cine? ¿En completa oscuridad, mientras sus manos se cruzan sin querer dentro del cubo de palomitas? ¡¿Cómo no te parece eso conveniente?! —preguntó la joven de cabello rubio, escandalizada.

—No somos unos adolescentes. Los besos en el cine son para las pintas de secundaria.

—Uhm… —Calagah suspiró. —Pero… ¿al menos pasó… no sé, alguna novedad?

—Pues… vi la película recargada sobre su hombro —dijo Claire como si no se tratara de un asunto crucial.

Porque no lo era, en realidad.

—Eso es tierno.

—No, fue una cuestión práctica. El tipo de adelante no me dejaba ver —mencionó la chica, asumiendo una postura desinteresada, aunque el hacer la confesión le había revuelto el estómago.

Porque lo recordaba, y el recuerdo parecía apuñalar el órgano vital que residía en su pecho, provocándole un escalofrío largo y revitalizante.

El primer paso lo dio él, solicitando una pieza de baile con ella, pero el definitivo… ese le había tocado a Claire.

No fue un beso, como Daisy esperaba, lo que permitió que la pelirroja se convenciera a darse la oportunidad de querer en ese mundo desesperanzado; el tiempo que evitó el que reconociera el afecto que sentía por otras personas, parecía cobrar frutos, y ahora no podía evitar compararse con un cofre repleto de monedas de oro, donde no puede caber un doblón más, y tal como sus emociones, amenazaba con explotar.

Sin embargo, durante la proyección de la película, hubo un pequeño holocausto dentro de la mente y corazón de Claire Redfield; pudieron escucharse los cañones, las balas volando en el aire, en una guerra entre lo que se siente y lo que se piensa, que en pocos conflictos llegan a un acuerdo sin sangre de por medio.

Observó a Downing, sentado a su lado, con su pose de intelectual, mientras reposaba calmo contra el respaldo, con una mano recargada sobre el brazo derecho del sillón y la otra sobre su fino y estilizado mentón; por los vidrios de sus lentes se reflejaban las imágenes aleatorias de la película. Hubiese esperado que él asumiera una actitud mucho más 'invasiva' en aquella cita, pero… contra los pronósticos, le dio un espacio que necesitaba, y le dijo, sin palabras, que estaría bien que la frontera entre ellos sólo tuviese posibilidad de abrirse desde el lado de ella.

Luego, sintió el aroma de su colonia difuminarse desde las telas de su traje hasta sus fosas nasales, y un liviano calor emanando de su cuerpo, que la invitaba, con una reverencia, a probarlo; ver si era capaz de convencerla y cambiar su posición defensiva acerca de permitir que él le importara más allá de una amistad. Porque quizá y sólo quizá, estaba cansada de esperar que el luchar contra terroristas y proteger a hombres, mujeres y niños, la embriagara de afecto y espantara a la soledad en sus pesadillas.

No entendía del todo la razón, pero junto a Frederic Downing sentía una seguridad distinta; no era como portar un arma o estar en compañía de su hermano dentro de la casa del terror. Era… especial. Quería aproximarse porque ese confort era lo más tentador que se había cruzado en su camino.

Y… se atrevió, porque pese a que no le temía, si conocía los 'riesgos' de congeniar con un hombre como Frederic, que trabajaba para otra farmacéutica. Porque el fantasma de Umbrella seguía rondando por su cabeza, y no se permitía dejarlo ir, no lo liberaba de sus cadenas, y éste deambulaba, errante, y la torturaba con sus gritos viscerales.

Fue entonces, que dejó que su peso la venciera y se acomodó sobre el brazo que Frederic dejaba descansar sobre el asiento. Éste, se endureció durante un instante, y luego se relajó, bienviniendo la sensación que generaba el contacto. Hizo el amago de acariciar el cabello de Claire con una de sus manos, pero por algún motivo, la mano que había estado reposando sobre su mentón, se detuvo en el aire, antes de poder rozar esos mechones pelirrojos.

Un día podría experimentar la suavidad de su melena y quizá probaría los secretos que con tanto recelo protegían sus labios de mujer.

Pero tenía que ser paciente y esperar. Hacerla caer, y evitar su impacto contra el suelo, en un abrazo.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

Después de los encuentros para convivir como comúnmente se haría, —de no ser ella una embajadora de paz y él un científico poco escrupuloso— llegaron las sorpresas.

Esos detalles de los que ella nunca lo creyó capaz, y que fueron presentándose por turnos, permitiéndole saborearlos y grabarlos en su mente no con pluma, sino con cincel.

Inició con las flores en el centro de su escritorio; por el profuso y meloso olor, la pelirroja dedujo que se trataban de gardenias. Y no se equivocó.

Siendo éstas de un tamaño menudo y careciendo de la imponencia de otras flores de mayor talla, el médico parecía tomarse muy a pecho lo de 'cantidad contra calidad'.

Y aunque las gardenias eran de las más aromáticas de su clase, a Frederic no le había parecido suficiente el dejar una docena. Había, por lo menos, setenta y cinco de aquellas blanquecinas fuentes de perfume. El olor era ígneo y parecía estar impregnado a las paredes; brotaba de la pintura color olivo, de los cuadros que colgó para sentirse como en casa, de los muebles que almacenaban sus libros y de los espejos y otros detalles que amenizaban la sala de estar.

La boca abierta no le bastó para externar su sorpresa al ver el reguero blanco, como espuma de mar, sobre la superficie de su escribanía. Porque parecía ser un miércoles igual a cualquiera; rutinario, pero lleno de preocupaciones.

Luego, una cuestión abordó a Claire, y no se pudo hacer esperar. Dejando a un lado el que tendría que trasladar esos brotes a un espacio más apropiado antes de empezar a trabajar, no se imaginaba cómo Frederic obtuvo acceso a su oficina. Era un poco… preocupante. El tema de la seguridad lo tomaba muy serio.

Pero pronto cayó en cuenta de que el médico debió de haber recibido ayuda interna, y la primera persona que llegó patinando a su mente, fue Daisy Calagah. Por eso, la joven de cabellos rojos se dirigió a la recepción donde su amiga estaba colgando de una llamada.

—Ehm, Daisy, ¿quién… quién entró a mi oficina durante la madrugada?

— ¿Te sientes bien, Claire? Nadie puede entrar aquí a esas horas —preguntó la secretaria, consternada, no obstante, sus ojos escondían un rastro leve de culpabilidad.

—Estoy perfecto. Pero entraron a mi oficina esta mañana, y… dado que tú llegas mucho antes que yo, me gustaría saber si viste a una persona ajena a nuestro personal, ingresar con un paquete… —intuyó la representante de TerraSave, sabiendo que su compañera era pésima disimulando; era claro que estaba involucrada en la aparición de ese obsequio repentino.

—Pues… pensándolo con mayor detenimiento… creo que puede que tenga información al respecto.

—Habla, Daisy.

—Vino un lobo gris, y las dejó aquí, sobre la mesa de recepción. Me pidió que se las diera a su dueña.

— ¿Un lobo dices? ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Lo dejaste pasar a mi despacho? —interrogó la menor Redfield, enarcando una ceja y elevando la opuesta.

—No, por supuesto que no. Sé que guardas muchos documentos importantes; jamás sería así de irresponsable.

— ¿Entonces?

—Le dije que me las diera, y que yo las pondría en el escritorio de tu oficina.

Claire exhaló largo y tendido, reprimiendo la urgencia de llevarse ambas palmas a sus mejillas.

—Entonces, tú le hiciste ese favor…

—Es que… ¡Claire! Debiste ver sus ojos. No podía decirle que no —rebatió la joven Calagah tratando de defenderse, utilizando de escudo una cara de niña de cinco años a la que se le acaba de caer su bola de helado recién comprada.

—Ya sabemos cuál es tu problema, entonces…

—Niega que te encantaron… —exigió la secretaría, entrecerrando uno de sus brillantes ojos soñadores.

—Eh, fue… inesperado.

— ¡Vamos, señorita! Sabe que conmigo no hay por qué contenerse.

— ¡Están todas encima de mi zona de trabajo! ¡Y por qué tendría que ser tan exagerado! ¡Son casi cien flores las que tuviste que cargar! —replicó la mayor, tratando de no sonar halagada por la cantidad y belleza de semejante presente.

—Oh, si te molestan tanto, puedo llamar a los chicos de mantenimiento para que las retiren —agregó Calagah, al tiempo que levantaba la bocina del teléfono y adquiría un tono serio al hablar, bastante inusual en ella.

—No, no será necesario. Sería una pena arrojar un par de botones tan hermosos a la basura. Prefiero conservarlas —rebatió Claire, dirigiéndose a paso lento a su oficina.

—Lo sabía. No puedes ocultarme nada. ¡¿Acaso no es romántico?! Me agrada, definitivamente el muchacho tiene mi aprobación.

—Guarda silencio antes de que me arrepienta de quedármelas.

—Pero… ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que las rechazara? A lo mejor hasta te hubieras enfadado conmigo por cortar las alas de tu… pretendiente.

Claire le sonrió: —Nunca me enfadaría contigo. Pero a la próxima que un lobo se aparezca y estés sola… mejor llama a control animal —concluyó Redfield, recargada contra la orilla de su puerta de cristal que separaba a su despacho de la sala de recepción.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

_Él podía ser un mentor excepcional; con todas sus cicatrices y limitantes. Porque el que portara la capa de villano, en sus experiencias se descubría una realidad distinta; había sido marcado por su propia oscuridad._

También fueron al museo de ciencia y tecnología; él fungió de profesor y la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse de vuelta en el colegio, cuando lo más importante era conseguir la mesada completa para comprarse un nuevo disco de Queen.

Pero otra de sus visitas favoritas fue a un establecimiento de sushi —alimento que Claire no había probado jamás—, porque además de comprender que ambos podían ser alumno y maestro, se percató de que podría escucharlo hablar hasta que el sol se ocultara, y por las noches, deleitarse con sus extraordinarias historias y los párrafos de literatura universal que había memorizado luego de incontables lecturas.

— ¿De qué es esa salsa de color rosa?

—No estoy seguro, lindura, pero… ¿por qué no la pruebas? —sugirió el mayor, echando ojo a su propia charola.

— ¿Debería? ¿Y si soy alérgica y empiezo a hincharme como un globo?

Frederic dejó escapar una risa ligera, antes de mirar a su invitada: —Eso no pasará. Y aunque lo hicieras, seguirías siendo hermosa.

La chica no respondió, pese a que las palabras no le faltaran; prefería conservar ese silencio con el que indicaba que lo escuchaba y el halago penetraba en su consciente, y que lo mejor de haberlo dicho, es que le arrebataba cruelmente y sin complejos, una sonrisa.

Se comprobó infinitas veces que su comunicación escalaba más allá de lo verbal.

La chica ya había destapado el paquete de papel que contenía sus palillos, pero Frederic no parecía ser tan afortunado; estaba batallando para no parecer un novato debilucho enfrente de la linda y atractiva Claire Redfield. Sin embargo, parecía que el deshacerse de aquel empaque era una cuestión de maña y no de fuerza.

Claire, notando la batalla encarnada —y que Downing llevaba todas las de perder—, dejó sus propios palillos sobre su plato: —A ver…

A regañadientes, Frederic le pasó sus 'cubiertos', sabiendo que ponerle un pero era inútil; la bravía de los Redfield, en conjunto con su absoluta determinación, terminaban por ser una combinación asesina.

La menor los destapó con lentitud; el hombre de cabellos canos no pudo evitar perderse en su delicadeza, en como su copete rojo se movía con suavidad por las comisuras de su rostro porcelana, sus ojos como zafiros, entrecerrados en un gesto de concentración. Cuando abandonó la envoltura, la chica separó los palillos y los rozó entre sí, para evitar que alguna astilla fuese a despegarse y causarle alguna molestia mientras comía.

Y esa era otra de las muchas cualidades que lo mantenían atado, absorto y con poco disimulo lograba ocultar su fascinación por esa mujer de cintura angosta y bellos hombros; era cuidadosa, y lo procuraba con un amor que sabía no iba dirigido exclusivamente hacia él. Porque Claire Redfield vivía como un ser apolíneo, llena de una pasión exuberante y que pese a sus reacciones sarcásticas y sus batallas contra los monstruos del pasado, procuraba aprovechar su felicidad, deslumbrando con el afecto que proyectaba hacia quienes tenían la dicha de rodearla.

Por eso el científico de WilPharma combatió contra sus instintos de abrazarla y decirle lo diferente que era a todas las damas que había conocido; porque flotaba ligera, porque procuraba mantener un balance entre la extroversión y la calma, entre la espontaneidad y la pasividad, entre la agresividad y su dulzura.

—Listo. ¡Ya quedaron! Esto del sushi empieza a gustarme —admitió Claire con entusiasmo, devolviéndole sus utensilios, listos para atrapar un poco de su pescado envuelto en arroz.

—Sí —Frederic bajó la mirada celeste, tratando de ocultar su conmoción y carraspeando el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. —A mí… me gusta desde hace algunos años. Pero me gusta más el poder compartirlo contigo.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

Una tarde, después del trabajo, salieron a comprar chocolate caliente. El clima estaba de irreverente; las nubes grises ocultaban todo rastro de sol, y las corrientes de aire volvían obsoleto el uso de las sombrillas.

Se les había hecho costumbre el frecuentar diferente los locales; cines, cafeterías, restaurantes, teatros, incluyendo aquellos antojos que aparecían de súbito.

Porque conocer el mundo solo no es igual de excitante. El poder compartir lo que tenían en común y lo que ninguno de los dos había realizado en sus más bizarros sueños, era otra de las ventajas que ocultaba el aventurarse a convivir con Frederic Downing.

Probaron el chocolate de una cafetería de aspecto antiquísimo. Toda construida en madera, daba la impresión de haber estado en ese sitio desde la colonización inglesa. Estaba tapizada con troncos de un diámetro monumental, que desprendía un olor a bosque viejo y bebidas calientes. También, podía percibirse el sutil aroma del ron y el whiskey irlandés.

Frederic y Claire estuvieron charlando de trivialidades durante unas dos horas. A las siete, iba siendo tiempo de que la pelirroja volviera a casa a descansar para la siguiente jornada laboral, por lo que ambos se levantaron de la mesa, el hombre de canas pagó los tragos —necedad que la chica no había podido erradicar de él y sus modales— y ambos salieron del establecimiento a buscar el auto de Downing.

El estacionamiento del café se hallaba cruzando la calle, detrás de un parque improvisado, que aunque de tamaño reducido, contaba con un par de bancas, árboles de copas altas y pastos extensos y podados.

Afuera, chispeaba; el viento no se apaciguaba. Frederic percibió el frío calando los huesos de su acompañante, preguntándose porque los suéteres nunca conservaban la temperatura de Claire en un nivel aceptable, para que no le tiritara la mandíbula. Se retiró el abrigo que era muy distinto a lo que solía utilizar; era suave y le llegaba hasta poco más abajo de la rodilla. Le quedaría enorme, pero le evitaría pescar un resfriado.

Porque Claire Redfield era la clase de mujer trabajadora que huía de las enfermedades con maestría.

Le colocó la prenda encima de los hombros, justo cuando estaban esperando a que el semáforo cambiara del verde al rojo. Ella se giró, tomando la tela por inercia, para que ésta no resbalase.

—No me gustaría que te enfermaras —comentó el hombre de gafas, ayudándola a acomodarse las mangas del distinguido abrigo. Terminó por ajustarle como bata de dormir, pero el calor que residía en el interior del gabán, sumado a la tersura del tejido en el que fue diseñado, pronto la arroparon de las inclemencias del exterior.

—Gracias, pero… ¿y tú?

—Tengo el traje, Claire. No te preocupes.

Le gustaba la forma en que se miraban; esa interacción que se creó sin necesidad de discursos largos y sin sentido.

Antes de que la menor de los hermanos Redfield pudiera protestar, sintió como entrelazaban sus manos y la hacía correr de prisa para atravesar la calle antes de que se agotara el tiempo del semáforo, asegurando con su agarre que ella no resbalaría; usar zapatillas no había sido la decisión más inteligente con las lluvias de Julio en su pleno esplendor.

—Deberíamos de caminar un rato más.

— ¿Estás segura? Creo que la lluvia aumentará de intensidad, lindura. Pero… si es lo que deseas… quizá dentro del parque no nos mojemos tanto.

A Frederic no le molestaba terminar empapado aquella tarde. En compañía de la chica, los minutos eran únicos. Además, había una voz sádica que le susurraba desde el fondo de su cerebro, que disfrutara cada instante, porque en el siguiente ella se podría enterarse de la clase de hombre que era... _que había sido_, antes de conocerla. Y Claire lo despreciaría, le asquearía el verlo, el escucharlo, y por supuesto, no volvería a dejar que la tocara; dicho pensamiento le aterraba, creaba un nudo muy apretado dentro de su garganta e instalaba en su pecho un dolor punzante, repleto de una culpa que sabía sería mil veces mayor cuando los ojos de la joven mujer lo taladraran con un odio irremediable.

Por eso se permitió seguir andando junto a ella, en pleno aguacero, a pesar de que sabía que era cliente frecuente de las enfermedades de temporada. Porque la veía contenta; fuera de sus tensiones de trabajo, Claire gustaba de portar una sonrisa como estandarte, y cuando no, un puchero de enojo que lejos de hacerla ver como una gruñona, le enternecía los rasgos con una chispa que Frederic esperaba ser el único en saber apreciar.

—No. —Claire detuvo su andar, justo antes de llegar a una vereda rodeada de jacarandas y un par de abetos hambrientos de sol — ¿Sabes?, me fascina la lluvia, pero no tienes con qué cubrirte y sería muy egoísta de mi parte dejar que te bañes en esta agua fría. Mejor ya vámonos.

—Ya te dije que está bien. Ni siquiera está lloviendo tan fuerte; un paseo no nos hará daño.

La chica asintió, acomodándose las largas mangas del abrigo prestado, sintiendo la presencia del peliplateado muy próxima.

Desde pequeña amaba la sensación de las gotas heladas contra su piel, y esa brizna de líquido vital que se deslizaba desde su copete, hasta su cuello, erizándola tal cual sucedería con una caricia. Adoraba la fragancia que se elevaba de la tierra; una combinación de hierba y flores cuya fachada ya es antiestética por el paso del temporal. Y con las ráfagas viajaban los fragmentos de hojas desgastadas y los cúmulos de agua que se encargaban de rodearlos a ambos, adueñándose de sus ropas y extremidades descubiertas. La precipitación no discriminaba y su humedad se repartía equitativamente por los empedrados, el suelo y sobre las personas que deambulaban por la zona, a diferentes ritmos. Algunos huían del chubasco, mientras que otros parecían agradecerlo.

—Desde que era niña me gustaban las tardes lluviosas. El único inconveniente eran los truenos; claro, no me importaban mucho cuando estaba en compañía de mi familia, pero me aterraban cuando estaba sola en casa —dijo la chica de ojos aguamarina, con una entonación casual.

—Ya no tienes miedo de ellos, ¿o sí? —cuestionó el mayor.

—No, porque con el tiempo aprendí que a los sucesos más atemorizantes también puedes hallarles un trasfondo repleto de hermosura.

Y era cierto. Porque para Claire los únicos horrores eran la traición, el engaño y la crueldad. Ya no permitía dejarse llevar por los disfraces que utilizaban los seres humanos para no resultar heridos; la arrogancia de Frederic, sus ademanes distantes, su prepotencia al hablar, eran síntomas evidentes de que el cariño desinteresado escaseó durante gran parte de su vida, y que guardaba las apariencias para no ser tomado como una persona débil y sin voluntad propia.

—Tus palabras me sorprenden, pero ya no me parece novedad el que pueda aprender un fragmento nuevo de ti.

— ¿De mí? Pero si tú también eres una caja de sorpresas. Quisiera poder predecir cuál será tu siguiente táctica.

—Extrañamente, Claire, contigo no tengo que planear nada. Yo, como te habrás dado cuenta, soy una persona calculadora; no me gusta actuar sin saber cuáles podrían ser las posibles respuestas a mis acciones. Sin embargo, contigo… contigo no tengo que aparentar; no quiero que nada siga un libreto y entonces termine como supuse que lo haría desde el principio —divagó Frederic, acomodándose los lentes para después guardar ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón sastre; un aire nostálgico estaba opacándolo.

Sus conversaciones ponían en jaque el buen juicio de Claire Redfield, porque lo que significaban sus halagos, podían cegarla y volverla vulnerable a una maldición cuyo contrahechizo desconocía.

Ella se paró a unos pocos de distancia, haciéndole frente, dándole una inspección de cuerpo completo para luego enlazar sus miradas como en ocasiones anteriores. Porque donde se conectaban el celeste y el esmeralda, surgía un mar inagotable, que oxigenaba sus alrededores; pese a que se desatara una tormenta de su contacto, Frederic se atrevió a tomarla de la mano, notando triunfante como ella no se apartaba.

Con sus brazos extendidos, a una distancia considerable, la invitó a olvidar que a él le tocaba el papel de villano en la obra y que ella no debía de caer en la trampa vil y arbitraria del amor.

Downing tiró de su brazo suavemente, y Claire acortó los pasos que les separaban. Viendo al ceporro agitar aquella cabellera escarlata, esperó que se separaran los rastros de la ceniza que lo mantenían hirviendo.

El hombre de cabellos color luna se apoderó del mentón de la joven, deslizando su pulgar por los marcos de esos pómulos que, aunque helados, conservaban un saludable tono rosado; los repasó tal cual lo haría de jamás haber tenido permiso de tocar la piel humana. Claire se supo un poco liada con dicho mimo, pero poco a poco fue sintiéndose mucho más segura y cómoda.

—No sé si pueda hacer esto, Downing. El trabajo no permite las relaciones personales con los…

—Oh, vamos, Claire. Llevamos semanas saliendo. No busques… no permitas que de pronto las reglas sean lo esencial porque confio que harías lo que tu mente y corazón te dicten, aun si es considerado incorrecto por la sociedad.

—Yo… —La miembro de TerraSave se mordió el labio inferior, analizando su posición. ¿Le convendría el escape? ¿Podría negarse los estremecimientos que le causaba el escucharlo? ¿Sería capaz de renunciar a los encuentros que le arrebatan las primeras carcajadas sinceras en meses, y la hacían sentir importante y especial para alguien?

Porque la arrogancia de Downing no convertía sus detalles en algo pasadero o inservible, y… bueno, aunque su trabajo no ayudaba a mejorar la 'opinión' que pudiera guardar del tipo de persona que era, con las novedosas aventuras que habían empezado a compartir, sentía conocer una faceta de Frederic a la que nadie nunca reveló antes.

Y no quería perder eso. Estaba lejos de poder dejarlo ir, de liberar a su sentido común, de escuchar a todas las dificultades que existirían entre ellos de pasar al siguiente escalón, siguiendo el desarrollo natural de una relación.

Por algún motivo que Claire desconocía, Frederic Downing sonrió con amargura; la misma tristeza que vio reflejada en esas piscinas azules cuando se conocieron, hizo acto de presencia.

—Sé que somos distintos. Y que no soy un ideal, al menos no para ti. No me considero viejo pero… sé que la diferencia es considerable. Expresamos nuestras emociones en diferente frecuencia. Eres espontánea, eres… una verdadera festividad. No sé si es la sonrisa, o los ojos como estrellas, o el que seas obstinada y sepas llevar una conversación a tu antojo y hacerte escuchar.

Yo apenas puedo sonreír sin que parezca que estoy haciendo una mueca. Esos detalles nos hacen diferentes, y es probable que no te convenza el que lo nuestro pueda funcionar, pero… quiero eso. No quiero ser tu similar, sino un complemento. Quiero ser colateral a ti.

Soy serio, y he llegado al extremo de olvidar cómo suena mi voz; lo que no puedo olvidar es cómo suena tu risa, Claire. Nunca había perdido el control de esta manera, y es debido a ti. Y no quiero culparte, ni decirte que te has convertido en mi condena… pero eso hiciste. ¿Y sabes? Quiero eso. Quiero que me erradiques, y que deje de estar en un espacio de comodidad y aburrimiento, porque aunque nunca me considerado tan seco como para convertirme en un amargado sin amor en un futuro próximo, sé que a tu lado no podré detenerme y olvidar el que soy humano y también tengo emociones.

Porque aunque no estés cerca, no dejaré de pensar cómo sería el poder abrazarte hasta que las fuerzas me hagan falta. Por eso quiero que tú me incendies, y no quede nada de mí.

Entonces, y armándose de un coraje que no creía poseer, Frederic Downing dejó de pensar en si le convenía o no el que pudiese hablar acerca de TerraSave y sus campañas, dejó de considerar que el principal atractivo de esa pelirroja eran su cuerpo amazónico o su puesto ante los activistas, y la besó.

Él realizó el primer amago de acercar sus labios, pero ella cerró el círculo, desapareciendo el espacio vacío que los apartaba.

Frederic le colocó la mano detrás del cuello; el cabello rojo se deslizó como un río de sangre entre sus dedos. Claire lo siguió, rozando la parte posterior de la nuca del médico y su mano libre viajaba a las mejillas recién afeitadas e impregnadas del característico olor del aftershave. La otra mano del médico se desplazó hasta donde calculó se encontraba la cintura de Claire; la silueta de la chica se perdía entre la abundante tela del abrigo.

El agua resbalaba por sus rostros, pero ninguno de los dos podía percibir el frío a su alrededor. Sus lenguas danzaban bajo una música singular, que se escuchaba únicamente dentro de sus oídos. Resultaba imposible explicar cómo era posible que pese a que sus labios habían estado apartados durante tantas décadas, pudieran bailar con tal sincronía. Se separaron sólo cuando la respiración les hizo falta, y sus sabores combinados, el dulce y el acre, los inundaron por completo. Claire reprimió sus deseos de morderle el labio al lobo solitario, pensando en que quizá era un poco más de lo que una persona tan poco expresiva como él, pudiese encarar.

Pero ya habría tiempo de que se acoplaran; él, a su explosividad, ella, a su indolencia.

Porque el sentirlo era suficiente para hacerla estallar, para exigir el roce de sus labios, para esperar que el tiempo fuera lo suficiente indulgente para que ella aprendiera todo de él.

Antes de que pudiese evitarlo, y aún con los ojos cerrados, Claire sonrió. Como un espejo, Frederic la imitó. Y esa sonrisa decía: "¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Te he estado esperando, ya sabes, bajo la lluvia."

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

El tren parecía dirigirse a una colina alta. Más allá de los paisajes que la joven Redfield pudo haber pintado dentro de su cabeza.

Claire Redfield nunca pensó que su vida pudiese alcanzar tal estabilidad; si bien el trabajo seguía exigiendo mucho de su agenda, había creado un capítulo nuevo, bien pulido y listo para ser escrito, en compañía del arrogante y poco predecible, Frederic Downing.

Su historia ya había sido empezada desde mucho antes, por supuesto, pero por primera vez en su vida, Claire quería poner una marca única, que indicara la fecha y hora en la que se enamoró, y ya no sólo fue el atractivo físico o intelectual el que la ponía a temblar y la amarraba a él con un par de cuerdas invisibles.

Cuando se quedaba sola dentro de su oficina, y había concluido sus labores, se sentaba sobre un diván a pensar. Se preguntaba si una relación era oportuna, con todo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo real, el que estaba exento de la burbuja que Frederic Downing creaba para ella; donde no se paraba la muerte ni por error, donde no había guerra o hambruna, y que la pelirroja disfrutaba, a pesar de ser plenamente consciente de que era producto de sus trucos de magia; una habilidad innata con los espejos, que desdibujaba la realidad.

Y no terminaba de convencerse de que la soledad era una mejor protección contra el sufrimiento. Porque así no habría con quien pelear, mas que con la almohada. Nadie con quien discutir, exceptuando por su reflejo. Volvería a ser ella, descubriendo un mundo cuyo centro estaba cada vez más podrido. No habría sorpresas que esperar, sólo las malas nuevas y los tragos amargos de una humanidad que se cae a pedazos.

Quería portarse egoísta y dejar que sus emociones la cubrieran como un enorme banco de arena que es arrastrado por la corriente. Pero… existían espectros rodeándola, diciendo sabiamente que el involucrarse, suponía un punto de presión, una amenaza que podrían utilizar para hacerla ceder.

¿Lo llamaría una desventaja? No. Porque ella era firme creyente de que lo que tu corazón aconseje no tiene por qué volverte débil. Con un buen incentivo, lo que sientes puede ser una fuente infinita de un poder exuberante, aniquilador.

Tenía temor de aceptar al médico inversionista de WilPharma y condenarlos a ambos. Porque él seguía siendo un peligro callado, un hombre lobo que podría despertar con la siguiente luna llena.

Y nada quedaría de ellos.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

—Es viejo —dijo Claire a su amiga, pasados unos días de su primer beso con Frederic.

— ¿Eh?, ¿de quién hablas? —respondió Daisy con una pregunta, dejando en claro que había estado soñando despierta antes de que Redfield solicitara su atención.

—De… ya sabes de quién.

— ¿Tu lobito de pelo blanco?

Claire solamente asintió.

—Sí, es demasiado grande para mí.

—Pues… ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Cincuenta… y tres.

Daisy dejó que sus ojos adquirieran su máxima amplitud.

— ¿En serio? ¡Vaya, eso es conservarse! ¡Ojalá y sea contagioso! —exclamó Daisy, sin llegar a creer que ese señor pasara del medio siglo de vida.

— ¿Lo ves? Es más de lo que podría ser aceptable —argumentó Claire, sonando pesimista.

—No es que se me haya olvido, amiga, pero… ¿cuántos años tienes? —cuestionó la secretaria y asistente personal, con cierto miedo, pues sabía que se llevaría una reprimenda por no recordar una cantidad que, año con año, la pelirroja le repetía.

—Veintiséis —respondió la pelirroja, ahogando un suspiro y dirigiéndole una mueca que decía: '¿Cuándo podrás aprender mi edad y sumarle uno cada septiembre que pasa?'.

La joven Calagah hizo un par de cuentas mentales, moviendo las manos en el aire.

— ¡Wow! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Se llevan veintisiete años! Eso quiere decir que cuando estabas en guardería, Frederic ya estaba haciendo el doctorado —dedujo la asistente, mientras comía un puñado de sus arándanos.

—Acabas de darme la razón —puntualizó Claire. Para librarse del trago amargo, le robó algunas frutas secas a su mejor amiga.

—No, por supuesto que no, Claire. Ya sabes lo que dicen; para el amor no hay edad —trató de concretar la rubia. Pero los Redfield difícilmente cambiaban de postura o se dejaban seducir por las explicaciones ajenas.

—Eso sólo funciona en las novelas. ¿Sabes qué sucederá cuando le cuente a Chris? ¡Se va a infartar! —indicó la pelirroja, con una afligida resignación.

—No tiene por qué llegar a un extremo tan drástico, es decir, cuando le expliques que te enamoraste de Frederic y que no importa que podría ser tu papá, seguro estará muy contento de que encontraras a la persona indicada; lo que tienen en común es suficiente para ignorar los inconvenientes que los separan.

—No lo sé, Daisy. Hay tantas cosas en él que me molestan…

— ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, es arrogante; quiere ordenar lo que le rodea, hasta el más minúsculo detalle. Creído; su tono lo dice todo. No quiere que desafíen su autoridad. Le falta valor para enfrentar el descontrol, y no sabe cómo lidiar con la derrota o la frustración. Constantemente quiere demostrar superioridad. Y cuando indaga por información, su ceño se frunce de una extraña manera que no me gusta —indicó Claire, apoyando su frente contra la mesa. Porque su estúpido cerebro se hizo una imagen mental de su primer beso y el rechazo no funcionaba así; para olvidar, se deben de evitar repetir las acciones pasadas, se debe generar un disgusto natural por el percibir el calor de sus labios, por escuchar su barítono grave y en sílabas delicado. Sin embargo, hacerlo resultaba más complicado que planearlo.

—Tal vez, amiga, tienes ese pequeño síndrome que padecemos el cincuenta por ciento de las féminas; el miedo a ver que podemos ser felices con alguien. Eres una mujer independiente, Claire; nunca has necesitado de un hombre para sentirte completa y eso es de admirarse. Pero no te sabotees. No busques pretextos para no estar con quien quieres; eso sólo conseguirá hacerte infeliz. No busques razones para irte; busca razones para quedarte —aconsejó Daisy, con rotunda seguridad.

La pelirroja buscó una debilidad en la repentina sabiduría de su amiga, sin éxito. Rendida, levantó la cabeza de la superficie del escritorio.

—Me gustaría intentarlo. No como una prueba o una apuesta, sino… abandonar los recuerdos que todavía me hacen daño. Supongo que el sentir temor es normal, en este punto y… por lo distinto de nuestras labores y actitudes. No quiero que termine como un desastre y odiarlo durante el resto de mis días.

Pero la vida suele reservarse los golpes duros para cuando está segura de que no seremos capaces de levantarnos.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

_Él era extremista. Llegaba a las fronteras, y si estaba de humor, las cruzaba._

Había días malos, días de mierda, y días como aquel.

Claire fue jodida por cada vía humana e inhumanamente posible.

Montones de documentos por revisar, juntas de último segundo, enfados con compañeros, subordinados, su café estaba amargo, se le manchó el saco y por la mañana, a la alarma se le olvidó sonar.

Y aunque la jornada laboral en la oficina estaba por concluir, tendría que tomarse todas las horas extras posibles para terminar de leer la torre colosal de papeles que se habían acumulado como por arte de magia, en frente de su vista.

Justo estaba por perder la cabeza, cuando un toquido, parecido al de una piedra siendo impactado contra las ventanas de su oficina —cuyas persianas se hallaban cerradas—, llamó su atención.

Su primera conclusión fue que se trataba de una broma pesada de Daisy, y por lo tanto, estuvo a punto de gritarle que la dejara en paz; demasiado trabajo y demasiado café eran una mala combinación para mejorar el carácter.

No obstante, y para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió, rechinando ligeramente; ya les pediría a los chicos de mantenimiento que se encargaran de repararla. Se hizo un espacio suficiente para que ingresara un objeto de tamaño mediano.

Claire se quedó mirando al sitio creado, un gesto de incredulidad disfrazando su rostro. Se asomó entonces una rosa roja; daba el efecto de estar brotando de una enredadera, colándose al interior de la habitación.

La pelirroja se levantó de su silla giratoria, la pluma balanceándose tímida entre sus dedos de porcelana.

Quiso decirse que no había estado esperando que apareciera, inesperado, como era_ él_. Pero sería mentir. Y aquello, desde niña, se le daba pésimo.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó ella, repentina. Porque aunque sospechaba saber quién era el autor de la improvisada enredadera que estaba aventurándose por el quicio de la puerta de madera, quería escuchar una explicación que lo confirmara.

— Ah, ¿qué? ¿No es suficiente? —cuestionó el acento perteneciente a Frederic. Segundos después, una segunda flor apareció 'brotando' del marco.

La chica sintió una pizca de su estrés disiparse.

— Podrías aparecer otra…

— ¿Amanecimos exigentes, cariño?

Una risa cruzó por los labios de la pelirroja, tentada a dejarlo entrar antes de que sus compañeros de piso se percataran de lo que ocurría. Pero… estaba saboreando detalle, y poco le importaba lo que otros pudieran pensar. Había tenido de lejos el peor día desde que empezó a trabajar para TerraSave; por ella ahora mismo sus colegas, los soldados, y hasta el mismísimo presidente podían irse al carajo, derechito y sin retrasos.

Salió a la vista entonces una tercera rosa. Claire rezó porque no tuviera las suficientes para continuar con ese juego durante horas; se moriría, o bien de la risa o la vergüenza.

—No. Sólo… tuve un mal día. Quiero saber si debería dejarte pasar o cerrar y colocar el seguro.

—Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por eso. ¿Cuántas de estas… —Downing alzó ligeramente las rosas, sin revelar su figura; los botones parecían seguir elevados por un ente invisible —piensas que he traído?

—Considerando la ocasión anterior… —La menor se cruzó de brazos, observando el carmín brillante y las espinas verde bandera de las flores —diría que son doce.

—Frío.

— ¿Quince?

—Templado.

— ¿Veinte?

—Caliente…

— ¿Veinticinco?

—Hirviendo.

— ¡Oh, por todos los dioses! ¿Estás parado allá afuera con todo eso en las manos? ¿Cómo pasaste?, ¿te vieron? —expresó Claire, con una histeria escondida en comicidad.

—Pues… sí, creo que llamó la atención de unos cuantos, pero ey, no puedes culparme, lindura. Me sigues teniendo afuera. Tal vez, si consideradas el dejarme entrar…

La chica no lo pensó dos veces; tomó la perilla para darle paso y lo jaló del brazo con una fiereza de leona, haciendo que el médico perdiera el balance.

—Shhh, ¿Daisy te dejó pasar así? La voy a asesinar…

—Oh, Claire… no seas tan dura. ¿No pensabas recibirme?

—Sí pero… ¡podría haber problemas aquí, por llegar a mi trabajo sin cita previa ni pretexto que presentar!

—Mi pretexto es desear verte como nunca —dijo el hombre de gafas transparentes, con el rostro oculto detrás del ramo. Se sentía tan… peculiar, volviendo a tener esos detalles con una mujer. No la clase de cosas que hace un adolescente por su conquista, pero un regalo que le parecía… anticuado. Pero era su estilo, y ya habría de descubrir si el de ella también.

—Detrás de eso —señaló la pelirroja, apuntando al ramillete —dudo que puedas verme.

El inversionista bajó las flores hasta su cintura, antes de extenderlas. —Son veintiséis, Claire.

Sí, como su edad.

La chica recibió el ramo, pasado el susto de que tuviera problemas porque un miembro de élite de WilPharma le llevase semejante número de flores.

—Muchas gracias —mencionó ella, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. —No tenías por qué hacerlo…

—Claro que tenía. Y más allá de eso, quería hacerlo, porque me gusta verte sonreír.

La joven mujer se aclaró la garganta, sonriendo inconscientemente.

—Tengo mucho trabajo… y estoy a punto de ahogarme.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que llego en un momento inapropiado? —preguntó Frederic con los brazos extendidos, volteando a ver los alrededores del despacho.

—No. —contestó Claire con rotundidad. Se dirigió a uno de los libreros miniatura, sobre cuya superficie depositó su nuevo obsequio —Quiere decir que llegaste justo en el instante apropiado.

Y diciendo lo anterior, se aproximó a él, y lo abrazó. No le interesó que al inicio él se quedara estático, como una construcción de sal, por el inadvertido gesto de aprecio, pues cuando Frederic se acostumbró a su calor y le colocó una mano en la espalda y un beso sobre su frente, se sintió feliz.

Absurdamente enamorada.

Bendita fuese la ignorancia de no conocer el pasado de Frederic Downing.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

Era improbable que aquella armonía durara. Porque los finales no incluyen el 'y fueron felices para siempre', dentro del paquete. A veces, las historias sólo se terminan para volver a comenzar; no se les coloca un enorme punto y final.

Y en otras, las relaciones creadas se rompen como un vaso de cristal que se deja caer desde las alturas.

Claire estaba por descubrir todos aquellos secretos que ensombrecían la vida de Frederic y, lo transformaban en un tipo peligroso, en el cual no debía de confiar jamás.

Pero no en esos meses. En los mejores meses de su relación, el pasado estaba demasiado lejano y el futuro no era de su interés. Toda su energía estuvo enfocada en el presente; seguir escribiendo junto con él, las memorias que pudieran alegrar sus depresiones y aclarar sus noches de tormenta. Esas que no tienen luna, las que se llenan de tinieblas antes de que te puedas esconder debajo de las sábanas.

Porque todos merecemos una felicidad espontanea, una experiencia que nos endulce desde el interior, un motivo para querer amanecer. Y llegar más lejos, más alto, y más rápido. No importando que nuestro paraíso se derrumbe con la revelación de la irrefutable verdad.

Frederic la amaba, aunque todavía no lo hubiese aceptado en voz alta; aprendió que utilizarla nunca le traería una satisfacción más grande que el poder abrazarla o besarla. Ella era la luz que lo conducía y que lo tentaba a mantenerla siempre encendida, a no ausentarse de su brillo y protección. A permitir que siguiera alumbrando su camino y que estuviese dispuesto a dar la vida por ella.

Sí, Claire iba a sufrir por querer a un médico que surgía bajo las faldas de la farmacéutica causante del incidente de Raccoon City. A su lado, el peligro de morir sería constante. Habría conflictos y fuertes discusiones que le harían desear jamás haberlo conocido, para en un parpadeo arrepentirse, pues no lo cambiaría por una alegría diferente. Porque bueno o malo, él le hizo conocer otra clase de amor, uno que se disfrutaba y sufría con la misma intensidad.

´¨)

¸.-´¸.- ´¨) ¸.- ¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

El amor no tiene por qué ser correspondido; a veces pasan los años sin que éste pueda ver la luz. Es silencioso, solitario, y no comprende al resto de las emociones. Es dañino, asesino, pero imperecedero. El amor vive aun cuando tu cuerpo deja de moverse, hasta en los momentos donde todo lo que tienes es una chimenea y un vaso de coñac. El amor es intenso, oscuro, porque pese a que te estés muriendo de tanto amar, se queda colateral, y no habrá sacrificio humano o divino, que pueda erradicarlo.

* * *

Se acabó. Muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero que les agradara. La verdad es un poco diferente; mucho más rosa a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Pero era un reto bastante personal, y me agradó la idea de intentar algo dulce, algo que los hiciera sentir bien si están tristes. Incluso nostálgicos. Espero que les provocara alguna emoción.

Ya saben, se aceptan críticas, tomates, todo lo que deseen.

* * *

**Aviso:** Habrá otras dos secuelas más, que publicaré tan pronto termine de escribir. Como se darán cuenta, escribir en corto no se me da muy bien, pero… lo cierto es que pienso que una relación amorosa requiere de esfuerzo y de ser muy… puntual, en todos los aspectos.

En fin. Este participa en el concurso de parejas crack, pero los siguientes dos ya no entrarán. Sin embargo, me pareció una experiencia muy interesante, y que realmente me entretuvo, divirtió y aprendí mucho más acerca de cómo desarrollar una historia de amor 'corta', muy diferente a Cuerpo cautivo.

Y aunque soy Weskerfield hasta la muerte, el escribir un Downingfield no me pareció tan malo. Al contrario, como ya dije, habrá secuela. Pero ya no prometo rosa.

Dejen review si les ha parecido bueno, malo, regular, etc. Pónganla en favoritos si la han disfrutado, y no olviden el follow para enterarse de las secuelas.

Por cierto, no puedo esperar a leer todas las historias que ya han sido publicadas; me he tardado porque, como verán, estuve redactando. Una disculpa de antemano a los autores cuyas historias ya están en línea.

Saludos. Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

**Título de la secuela: Unilateral.**


End file.
